Stranded
by Mangaguitar96
Summary: On their way home from their own missions, Team Shadow Gear and Team Gajeel bump into each other and take the same ship back to Hargeon. But when a storm hits the seas, sinking the boat and separating Gajeel and Levy from Lily and the rest of Shadow Gear, how will any survive? ( Rated M, Lemon later)
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This one was in my vault of Gajevy stories for quite sometime. I wanted to wait on putting it out but with the war arc coming I felt put it out now! Besides, I've written two stories at the same time before lol. This has to be one of my favorites, I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did making it!

 **I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Stranded**

 **Chapter 1 :The Storm at Sea.**

It was two months; two months since Fairy Tail was revived and boy was buisness booming! Fairy Tail began to recieve more requests than ever since it made it's major return! Levy McGarden, who is Fairy Tail's Solid Script mage and leader of Team Shadow Gear; the backbone team of Fairy Tail was on their way back from a mission on the otherside of the country of Fiore and were on their way to the boating docks.

"I don't understand Levy." Droy groaned "Why do we need to take a ship back to Magnolia?"

"I told you guys." Levy explained "I couldn't get any tickets for the next train to Magnolia. All the train tickets were sold out for today. I can't even rent a magic car because I don't have a driver's license, and I can't get us a carriage because you know me with carriages driven by strangers."

There was a reason all of the train tickets were sold out today. You see, today was Princess Hisui's birthday. Since she is the Crowned Princess and Future Queen of Fiore, her Birthday is considered a National Holiday in the country. Since it is a National Holiday, it's a great excuse for families all over the country to unite for dinner and celebrations, towns to host parades or festivals in the Princess' honor, items with her face and name on it to be sold for big money, it was one of the best days for people in Fiore.

"So we can only get a boat?" Jet asked.

"Afraid so." Levy smiled wearily. They soon reached the dock town of Water Lily, the town was in the middle of celebration of Princess Hisui. The market's selling birthday cakes, special foods and items for little girls to buy and wear or pretend they were her. Shadow Gear made their way through the festival with ease and soon arrived at the docks.

"Excuse me!" Levy would ask some people there "Do you know where I can find a ship heading to Hargeo-" she cut herself off when she realized that no one was listening "Ugh, this is going to take a while."

"OI!" a gruff male voice screamed "Where the hell can I get a fucking ship in this place?!" Levy's eyes widened, she knew that voice. In fact, she knew it very well! Levy looked ahead and found Fairy Tail's Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox along with his Exceed companion Pantherlily speaking with someone who obviously worked at the docks, but Levy noticed something with Gajeel right away; he looked angry.

"S-sir," squeaked the dock worker "I-I'm not sure if any ships are sailing tonight-"

"You sure as hell are gonna figure it out!" Gajeel growled "I need to get back to Magnolia in two days!"

"Gajeel?" Levy called out. Gajeel's ears perked up when he heard that sweet voice. He looked to his right and found Levy along with Shadow Gear walking over to them.

"Good to see you Levy." Lily smiled.

"Shrimp? The hell you doing here?"

"We just got finished with a mission." Jet said for Levy.

"We were going to get train tickets back to Magnolia but all the tickets were sold out." Levy explained "So we came here to get a boat to Hargeon. What about you two? What're you both doing here?"

"Same issue." Gajeel grunted "Problem is, can't find a damn boat."

"I just tried asking around." Levy sighed "No one would listen. I really just want to go home."

"I just need to get back to town..." he looked away for a moment and noticed the dock worker beginning to sneak away "OI! Don't think this means you got the right to run! I want to speak to your captian!"

"I-I'm sorry sir." Squeaked the man. He took his sailor hat off and held it up like a sheild "My Captian isn't anywhere near here!"

"Then how the fuck am I suppose to get back to Magnolia?!"

"You need ta get back teh Magnolia eh?" a gruff voice suddenly called out. Team Shadow Gear, Gajeel and Pantherlily looked to there left and found a middle aged man resting his foot on the side of a barrel. The man was dressed in a Sea Captian's uniform, his beard was black and beginning to gray, he had an eye-patch on his right eye and was missing a few teeth. One of the teeth in his skull was a gold tooth. His left hand was missing but seemed to be haphazardly replaced by a hook while his right leg was haphazardly replace with a peg leg.

"C-Captian Nattojobu!" squeaked the sailor. Captian Nattojobu gave a toothy smirk.

"Aye," he said.

"Oi! Old guy!" Gajeel screamed "You can take us to Hargeon?"

"Indeed. I happen ta be shipping Cargo over to Hargeon's folks. Tobacco, spiced rums, fruits and medicines. Usual for an old sea dog like me. I can give ye and your friends a little lift if ye like?"

"Finally!" Gajeel screamed "A way out of this damn town!" Levy put her arm in front of Gajeel for a moment and looked at the old Sea Captian with all the seriousness she could muster.

"How much do you want per person?" Levy asked. Captian Nattojobu gave her a smirk.

"It would appear to me from the marks on ye," Nattojobu said "Ye are from that Fairy Tail Guild, are ye?" The mages quickly looked at their Guild Marks, Shadow Gear and Pantherlily tried their best though.

"We are." Pantherlily replied "Why do you ask?"

"I always liked ye ban of misfits." the Captian shrugged "Always dremt of joining that Guild in me youth. But I wasn't born with teh Fancy Magic and Teh Sea became my lover; but that never stopped me from liking ya misfits." The Fairy Tail Mages looked at each other for a second; where was this guy going with this?

"So," Captian Nattojobu continued while polishing his hook "I heard ye Guild finally made it's comeback. I knew ye brats weren't going anywhere! So, as my way of Welcoming Ye Back, I'm letting you guys aboard my ship, no charge." The five Fairy Tail Mages eyes widened.

"Thank you!" Droy said.

"Yeah, we owe you one!" Jet smiled.

"Arrgh, no problem." smiled the old Captian "Just keep bein yer crazy selves."

"Captian Nattojobu!" screamed one of the men working the cargo ship "We can't leave port tonight!"

"Arrgh! Why dear boy?"

"There's suppose to be a storm tonight! Any ship going out of Harbor either backed out or can't leave!"

"A-a storm?!" Levy squeaked.

"And not only that," explained the sailor "it's going to be a full moon tonight!"

"Aww crap!" Jet groaned "That just makes it worse!"

"To hell with this storm!" The Captian said "Ye cargo ain't goin to get it's self to Hargeon!"

"But Captian!" screamed the sailor.

"No buts! Ye gonna be yellow bellies, then be that way! I'm taking these mages to Hargeon! Storm or no Storm!" the captian went on the boat followed by the five Fairy Tail Mages. Levy looked behind herself and gave Gajeel a sad smile; it had been awakward for the Iron Dragon Slayer and The Script Mage since Fairy Tail re-united. Levy couldn't put her finger on it, but it seemed that the awkward tension was because of them going back to their old lives. Levy with Shadow Gear and Gajeel with just Lily. Levy admitted it, she was happy to be back in the old grind but Levy did somewhat miss the Magic Council lifestyle.

* * *

The afternoon passed with the five mages in the dining quarters. Gajeel's Motion sickness began to get the best of him. Fortunately, Captian Nattojobu had something to cure the DragonSlayer. Some bananas which were known to cure Sea Sickness. After Gajeel ate them and received a hard slap on the back, he felt his stomach was now willing to put up with him. The afternoon drew to an end and finally, the Fairy Tail mages decided to retire for the evening. Captian Nattojobu promised that they will reach Hargeon around 4 PM tomorrow. Each team got their own room where each member got a hammock to sleep in. Unfortunately for Droy, because of his weight, he had to sleep on the floor, but every minute the floor creaked under his weight. Levy slept soundly to the rocking of the ocean and it's waves. Her coos and tiny snores filled the air while she slept and dreamt. Jet and Droy snored away the night until _**BOOOM!**_ Thunder roared in the night sky. The Shadow Gear mages woke up startled and looked around the ship.

"What was that?" Jet asked groggily.

"I guess it was the storm." Levy replied, a little scared of the dark.

 _ **BOOM!**_ all three Shadow Gear members felt the ship tip to the side and hit the opposite wall. Because of Droy's weight, a giant hole formed in the wall which lead all three into Gajeel and Lily's room.

"The fuck is going on?!" Gajeel screamed getting out of his hammock.

"I think the storm is worse than they predicted!" Levy screamed.

"No kidding." Lily said while shaking in fear from the thunder. _**CRASH!**_ The whole ship shook when they heard the crash, they lost their footing. Unfortunately for Jet, Droy landed on top of him.

"AARRRGHHHH!" screamed a voice from outside "You think you can best me?!"

"I wonder what that was all about?" Levy asked.

"Probably because of my ribs crushing under Droy's weight..." Jet groaned in pain.

"Uhh... Guys..." Lily squeaked while flying up high "Look at your feet!" The mages looked and found water beginning to flow into the ship; the ship was sinking!

The five ran out of the building and tried to reach higher ground of the ship. The storm was horrible; the winds had to be close to 90-100 miles an hour, the rain was pounding on the mages and the waves were crashing against the ship.

"Ye, think you can best me Nature?" screamed Captain NattoJobu "I'm the Captain of this fine vessel. It will take more than one storm to knock me down!" Levy dashed from her spot and ran up the stairs where the the wheel was.

"Captain!" Levy screamed while trying to move him away from the ship's wheel "What're you doing?! We need to get to land!"

"Forget that ya mummblin Chihuahua! Ye getting to Hargeon, even if it means me last breath!" The ship hit a rock that sent the ship tilting upwards; everyone aboard the ship grabbed their best to grab a hold of something to keep them from falling.

"Abandoned Ship!" someone screamed. A few of the men on board let go and fell into the ocean.

"NO!" screamed the Captain "Not until we get to Hargeon!" Gajeel, who used his magic to create spikes protruding from the heels of his feet so he could stay in place,felt horrible. Yes, he really wanted to go home so bad, and because of that, he failed to realize one and only thing about Captain NattoJobu; he was mentally insane.

"Lily!" Gajeel screamed "Get Levy and the rest of Shadow Gear! We gotta find dry land!"

"I would Gajeel." Lily whimpered while holding on for dear life "But if I activate Aera, I could get blown away in this wind; even in Battle Form! Not only that, I can't carry that many people! Especially someone of Droy's weight."

"I heard that!" Droy screamed.

 _ **BOOM!**_ Thunder crashed and it scared Lily even more. Gajeel rolled his eyes, leave it to Lily's fear to take place in a time of need.

"Guys!" Droy screamed "I can't hold on much longer!" Droy suddenly felt the piece of wood he was holding onto break, and suddenly fell into the ocean.

"DROY!" Levy screamed.

"There goes a brave man." the Captain said while taking his Captain's hat off in mourning; believing Droy to be dead.

"Old man, you're off your rocker!" Gajeel screamed. He never truly cared much for Droy or Jet but seeing this crazy go to great lengths to do his job, and even let a member of a Guild that this Captain claimed to admire, just made him sick to his stomach. This guy would of been kicked out of Fairy Tail the first moment he did something this crazy had he joined.

"Arrgh." sighed the Captain "The sea is a cruel mistress. She's claimed another, but I won't let her get in the way of our mission." Levy looked at him with pure-blooded anger.

"You're just going to let him die when he could still be alive?!" she screamed "YOU SICK TWISTED FUCK! I THANK GOD YOU'RE NOT A FAIRY TAIL MAGE!" The Captain ignored Levy's words. The ship tilted farther and father into the air before long, Captain Nattojobu lost whatever footing he had and fell into the ocean; never to be seen again.

"ABANDON SHIP!" screamed one of the ship men. Each person began to let go of their hold on the ship and swam away from the sinking ship.

"Gajeel!" Levy screamed "Guys! I-I can't hold on any longer!" Levy felt her fingers beginning to grow numb and fatigued from pain. One by one, each finger slipped before finally, Levy fell into the Ocean.

"SHRIMP!" Gajeel screamed. Without thinking, Gajeel let go of his hold on the boat and fell into the ocean.

"GAJEEL!" Lily screamed he tried to activate his Aera to get his friends back, but because of the wind, Lily was thrown back and into the ocean.

Levy popped up out of the water and felt Gajeel's strong arms around her.

"You ok Shrimp?" he asked.

"Y-yeah." she squeaked. Levy suddenly noticed a large title wave coming their way "Look out!" Gajeel grabbed Levy, covered her mouth, took a deep breath and dove underwater where they felt the force of the wave push them somewhere. When they went up for air, Levy noticed three figures in the distance; it was Lily, Jet and Droy.

"Guys!" she screamed.

"Levy!" they called out. Levy tried to swim over to them but the waves hit her and Gajeel, sending them back farther then they already were.

"GUYS!"

"Levy," Gajeel said sternly to her. Levy looked up at him with concern and confusion "There's no point. I'm sorry Levy; they're gone. We can't reach them no matter how hard we try." Levy felt tears well up in her eyes, she pulled Gajeel closer to her and cried in his already wet shoulder. Gajeel, not knowing what to do, just held her close in his arms and did his best to comfort her.

* * *

For the rest of the night, they traveled through the sea. The storm had stopped and the sea had calmed down. Levy and Gajeel, feeling the nights events finally taking their toll on them, fell asleep still in each other's arms. The current took them both south of Fiore and around four in the morning; the wave of the ocean washed them on the shore of an island, where they spent the rest of the night on the beach, unknown of their situation and the story that was to unfold.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Chapter 2! Ok, some Crazy stuff happened in the last chapter! Let's see how this turns out!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Unknown Island.**

The sun was rising high in the morning sky. It's heat was bearable but could get annoying depending on where you are. Levy was fast asleep on the sands of an unknown island. The warm sand made her feel comfortable and safe, like nothing could harm her. While she slept her cares away, a large wave reached where she was and gave the eighteen year old Script Mage a rude awakening. She gasped awake and began to cough and spit out the salt water that plagued her mouth. She got up quickly and moved farther up the shore of the island, Levy had no idea where she was; or how she got there. Then, the memories of the previous night began to play. How a terrible storm hit them and caused the ship to sink, how Jet, Droy, Lily, Gajeel and herself had falled off the sinking ship into the stormy sea. How she and Gajeel were seperated from the rest of their friends.

These thoughts made Levy want to cry. She was worried, scared, and weary. Then, she remembered something important; _Gajeel._ Levy snapped out of her current train of thoughts and began to look around the island. The last time she saw him, she was in his arms in the middle of the ocean, crying before falling asleep when the storm calmed down. But there was one question that mattered a lot to her right now; where was he now?

"Gajeel?" she called out "Gajeel? Where are you?!"

"GUHHMHPH!" she heard in the distance.

"Gajeel?"

"CHRRMMPPH!" She followed the sound and gasped at what she found; there, with his top half deep in the ground and only his bottom half struggling to get out, was Gajeel.

"Oh my God! Gajeel!" Levy screamed. She ran over to the incapacitated Iron Dragon slayer and checked out the situation "Hang on! I'll get you out!" She began to dig around where Gajeel was stuck and when she finished. She motioned her arms in a fashion to stretch the muscles out and began to pull on Gajeel's legs. She tried her hardest to pull him out but he was stuck pretty good "Seems like the water and air created a vaccum effect; looks like I'm going to need to some more muscle power." she began to dig around him more and continued to pull him around his hips. She continued to pull until suddenly, she fell to the ground and the only thing in her arms was Gajeel's pants and boots.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed, a blush went across her face, which got worse when she spotted Gajeel's bottom half in nothing but his boxers, struggling to get out of the sand.

"GURMMPHHH MPPH MMMPHH!" Gajeel screamed.

"Ok, let's try this again." Levy threw his pants and boots to the side and began to dig around him trying to release the vaccum effect before pulling on him again.

"Gajeel, if you can hear me, squat your legs so I can grab a hold of your legs better!" Gajeel did what she said and Levy curved her arms around the bend of his knees "Ok... One...Two...Three!" she pulled until finally, he was out of the sand. She landed flat on her back and Gajeel landed on top of her. Levy naturally blushed "You ok?" she asked. Gajeel sat himself upright and spat out of his mouth a load of sand.

"Holy crap!" he screamed while getting every trace of sand out of his body "What the hell happened?!"

"I-I don't know." Levy stuttered while looking away "I woke up and here we were on this island." Gajeel looked at Levy with confusion and curiosity. Then he realized that not only was he on top of her, but he was only in his shirt and boxers.

"Geez Shrimp, if you wanted to see me naked so badly, all you had to do was ask." Levy smacked him on the shoulder.

"Knock it off! We got a bigger situation going on! Take a look around!" Gajee began to look around and his eyes widened; the island was medium sized. A beautiful sandy beach, a wild jungle filled with God know's what in there, and way past the jungle was a mountain-no a _Volcano._ From the scent Gajeel could pick up, it didn't seem active anymore.

"The hell are we?" Gajeel asked Levy.

"That's the question I've been asking myself all morning." Levy sighed "I think the first thing we should do is see if any of the wreckage might of followed us onto the island. Check for food, fresh water, medical supplies, and if we're lucky; my bag so I can figure out where we and where Lily, Jet and Droy are." Gajeel let out a grunt.

"Can I get my pants back?" Levy frantically threw his pants over to him which he flapped out and put back on. Gajeel pulled his boots on but not before getting any sand out and began to walk the beach with Levy. He looked at her with a curious glance for a second before going back to his usual angry look. Soon, Levy spotted something in the distance.

"Look!" she screamed. Levy ran over to the items she spotted. There, washing up on the shore was crates upon crates; they were the cargo from the wreckage "Check for supplies!" She ran into the ocean and pulled out a few of the crates making their way to the shore. Attached to one of the crates, was Levy's bag.

"My bag!" Levy called out. She grabbed the bag and checked for any sign of water damage, fortunately the waterproof spell she placed on her books worked on salt water. Gajeel turned his arm into a crowbar and opened a few crates. Just then, a large white bag that looked stapled together washed up on the shore.

"Hey! One of my bags!" Gajeel screamed. He ran over and looked at the bag, no doubt about it; it was his. But Gajeel noticed something that set him off completely, the bag was wet.

 _Shit shit shit._ he said to himself. He opened the bag and screamed in horror; his iron was starting to corrode.

"MY IRON!" he screamed "No! I spent a lot of money on this iron!" Levy got up for a moment and looked at the now beginning to rust iron.

"The salt water must have made the corrosion quicker." she explained "I'll make you some fresh Iron."

"Shrimp, I need iron 24/7! I can't have you make iron 'round the clock!" Gajeel stomped over to Levy and sat down, he began to grumble some unintelligable words. Levy pulled out her books, glasses and world map and began to do her work. Gajeel watched her with amazement as she tried to find their current location. Yeah they were part of the same team back in the Magic Council, you may think he was use to seeing her work so hard. But the truth was, he loved watching her work. Well, he may not use the word 'love' but he liked what he saw!

"Ok," Levy sighed after ten minutes "I got good news and bad news. " Gajeel looked at her for a moment.

"Well," he said "Don't just sit there! Tell me Shrimp!"

"The good news is, I know where we are. With knowledge about how the ocean currents go, directory and power of the wind from the storm and time it took us to get here, I say we're right here." Levy took out a red marker and circled a small area on her map.

"That's great Shrimp! Now let's find a way off this-"

"Gajeel, there's also some bad news, remember?" Gajeel's smile faded the moment he heard that.

"Crap." he muttered before looking at her with his usual glare "Spit it out." Levy took a deep breath and let it out; this was going to be tough.

"Take a look at the spot I circled Gajeel." she began. Gajeel peered over at the circle Levy made and realized what she was talking about.

"What the hell?" he began "There's nothing but ocean in that circle."

"That's the point; there's nothing there! And this is the most up to date map out in the market." Gajeel's eyes widened.

"Shrimp, what're you trying to say?"

"Gajeel, the island we're on technically doesn't exist, neither Fiore or any other country had discovered it."

"Well, it's not too late. I can make some stuff to signal for help an-"

"Gajeel, don't you get it?! This island was _**never**_ discovered. None of the routes for shipping cargo goes this way. Gajeel, I hate to say it; but we may never be found."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Alright, here we go! Chapter 3! (To be honest, this chapter may give me nightmares)

* * *

 _"This. Is. Survival of the fittest. This. Is. Do or die. This. Is. The winner takes it all so take it all woah-oh-uh oh." - Liz Rodrigues, Eminem "Survival"_

 **Chapter 3: Survival.**

Gajeel paled hearing Levy's words. _We may never be found._ was continuously repeating in his head.

"The hell you mean we may never be found?!" Gajeel screamed. Levy slightly winced at his words.

"The island technically doesn't exist." she explained "No cargo ship takes these routes. Even if they did, it could take days, weeks, months, maybe even years before they realized we're here." Gajeel didn't even like the sound of that.

"What about Lily and your lapdogs?"

"They have names Gajeel. And I hate to say it, but with Droy's weight, Jet's inability to speed over water and Lily being as small as he is and counting his fear of lightning-"

"Get to the point Shrimp."

"There's a _**HUGE**_ chance they didn't make it." Gajeel felt his stomach drop at those words. His cat, dead? No! Lily was a hell of a lot stronger then that!

"Shrimp," he said as if he didn't hear it "we need to get off the island _**today.**_ I need to be in Magnolia by tomorrow!"

"Gajeel," Levy tried to reason "I hate to say this but-"

"Grab that pile of wood and tie it up, we're making a raft to get off this island." Gajeel walked over to the piles of wood that were from the wreckage and began to take left over rope, tied it and stapled it for safety.

"Gajeel." Levy said sternly after it was finished "It's not going to work!"

"Fuck it Shrimp! I'm getting off this island!" He began to lie on the small raft like it was a surf board and began to swim off the island, he had to be a good 10 yards off shore when a giant wave struck.

" _ **WHAT THE FUCK?!**_ " Gajeel screamed. The wave then consumed him.

"Gajeel!" Levy screamed. Before she could do anything, she watched Gajeel walk back onto shore, holding his make-shift raft and he was soaked to the bone. His normally spiky hair was down, his clothes were a shade darker because of the salt-water and he was dripping wet. He better get dry soon or he'll start to rust "I hate to tell you this Gajeel, but the current flowing around this island is very strong, not only that, the waves are pretty strong. This is probably why no one ever comes this way." Gajeel just let out an angry growl which sounded too scary for Levy's comfort and threw the "raft" in front of her. He began to shake himself off like a wet dog and began to strip down.

"Eek!" Levy squeaked "Not in front of me!"

"Just don't look!" Gajeel screamed angrily. He began to growl very nasty curse words and looked at the jungle "I'm going to check out the jungle. Get some breakfast." He walked into the jungle (with his now dry clothes on) and began to look around.

* * *

An hour passed and Levy hasn't seen Gajeel once. Feeling hunger beginning to ravage at her stomach, Levy got up, emptied her bag and made her way over to the jungle to get herself something to eat. Fortunately, Levy studied about poisonous and non-poisonous plants (Also, she learned a little from Droy) and was capable of telling which was which.

"Oh!" she piped up "These peaches look good!" She grabbed a few peaches and threw them into her bag. Levy grabbed as much as she could after those peaches. Mangoes, grapes, even coconuts. When she got the second coconut, Levy realized something; coconuts carry water in them. So that meant there had to be a fresh water source nearby! Levy added the coconut to her bag and began to go deeper into the jungle.

* * *

As Levy continued trekking in the jungle, she began to feel the humid, hot air begin to become more tolerate and cooler.

"There has to be fresh water nearby." she muttered to herself. Not realizing where she was walking, Levy tripped on a tree root that was sticking out and instead of feeling the pain of the impact, she felt herself caught in something; something _sticky_. Levy looked around and realized she was stuck in a giant spider's web.

 _Oh no._ She thought. Levy tried to move her arms to perform _**Solid Script: Fire.**_ But her arms couldn't move an inch, this spider silk was really sticky. Levy suddenly heard some cracking noises; ice ran through her blood. What the hell was that? She felt the web moving and she looked up in horror, it was the creator of the web, a giant spider.

"GET AWAY GET AWAY!" Levy screamed at the top of her lungs, she tried to get herself free, but the spider bit Levy. Levy felt it's venom enter her body and paralyze her; she couldn't move. The spider began to work it's magic by creating a cocoon around Levy's body, to help prevent her from escaping. Levy's eyes widened in horror, was this is it? Was this the end? Levy hasn't felt this scared since her two encounters with the self-proclaimed Dragon King, Acnologica. The spider finished it's handy work and was about to begin it's feast when suddenly, Levy felt the web give way, her eyes faltered to a shadow nearby.

"Get your ugly legs off of her." said a gruff male voice, Levy recognized it right away as Gajeel. Levy would of turned her head to look, but the paralyzing venom had her in it's grip and the cocoon, blocked her view. Levy heard the spider let out an angry shrill and charge towards Gajeel.

* * *

Gajeel dodged the spider and did a mid-air assault. The spider fell on all eight legs and let out another angry shrill.

"Shaddup ugly!" Gajeel screamed. He turned her arm into a giant sword which immediately acted as a chain saw. The spider charged again at Gajeel, but Gajeel gave a fair swoop, killing the spider and only receiving a cut on his arm. After the battle, Gajeel walked over to where Levy was lying and looked at her, he turned his good arm into knife and cut her free.

"Get up short stack." he grunted, only to receive no response "Come on Shrimp." Still no response, Gajeel began to feel his heart grow with worry; was he too late?

"Levy, c'mon wake up!" He grabbed onto her and shook her, only to receive a blank stare and no response "This isn't funny! Come on!" Gajeel shook her again and recieved the same response as before. Gajeel leaned his ear to her chest and sighed, she still had a heartbeat. If she was still alive, then why wasn't she responding to him? Gajeel looked and found the source of the problem on her shoulder; a bite mark.

"Paralyzing venom." he muttered. Gajeel had dealt with something like this before. Back in his Phantom Lord days when he just became an S-class wizard, he had to go on a two man job and he and his "partner" were walking through the jungles to get to the resquestee. But, his partner didn't make it; he got caught by a giant spider and was bitten with paralyzing venom. He died because he was allergic and now, Gajeel was now praying to whatever God was watching over them, that Levy wasn't allergic. Gajeel carried Levy and her bag out of the jungle, onto the beach and began to suck on the bite mark. If Levy was in control, she'd probably blush. Gajeel felt the venom and some of her blood leaving her body and then, he spat it out before continuing.

Levy suddenly felt she could move her right index finger again. Levy blinked a couple of times to let moisture return to her eyes.

"G-G-G-" she tried to say.

"Let me finish." Gajeel replied after spitting out more venom. He continued the process until Levy was capable of moving 95% of her body.

"Thanks." she said to him.

"Wait for the rest of it to come out, rest has to come out naturally." She smiled at him and immediately noticed his wound.

"Oh my Gosh! Gajeel! You're bleeding!"

"Fine Shrimp." he grunted.

"Gajeel, we're out in the middle of nowhere! That is _**not**_ ok!" She hobbled her way to where she laid her stuff and grabbed a white case. Levy hobbled back and opened the case immediately.

"We got to get that sealed and clean right away." she said. She grabbed a medium sized brown bottle and a large cotton pad. Levy immediately poured the liquid (which Gajeel, knew right away to be iodine) and began to clean the wound, inside and out. When the wound was cleaned, Levy looked at him "We're going to have to seal it. _**Solid Script: Heat.**_ " the word _Heat_ appeared out of thin air and Levy sealed the wound.

"SWEET MOTHER OF MAVIS THIS FUCKING HURTS!" Gajeel screamed. The birds on the island began to fly away from their trees.

"Shh! Now we have to bandage it." Levy took gauze wrapping and began to wrap it around his nice, tan, toned arm. Gajeel grunted a thank you and began to eat some of the fruit Levy collected. After eating their 'Meals' Levy let out a sigh.

"Listen Gajeel," she began "I hate being stuck on this island as much as you do. I don't know the fates of Jet, Droy and Lily. But I can't assume the worst. Gajeel, if we're going to survive and get off this island, we need to work together; it's our only option." Gajeel stared at her with his usual glare, unsure what to say. Finally, Gajeel let out a grunt.

"Fine." he said and shook her hand.

"Now, our first main priority is finding fresh water. When I was gathering food earlier, I realized that there was a water supply nearby; that was until I got captured by that freak of nature." Gajeel grunted and got up "Follow me, I remember which way to go." They got up from their spots and walked into the jungle.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Here we are! Chapter 4! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Gorgon.**

Lily woke up when the bright sunlight hit his black fur, causing him to feel warm. The front half of his body was warm while the back felt wet. He sat himself up and noticed right away, he was on a make-shift life raft made from broken wood. On one side, holding the wood was Jet who was still unconcious, the other who was probably close to sinking or floating was Droy.

"Jet! Droy!" Lily frantically said "Wake up!" both Shadow Gear mages groaned in displeasure.

"The hell happened last night?" Jet asked while rubbing his head.

"We fell into the ocean thanks to a crazy captian." Droy replied.

"Not only that." Jet said while looking around "We're in the middle of nowhere!"

"Nowhere?!" Droy freaked "Oh no! Where am I gonna get food?!"

"That's all you give a shit about?!"

"He has a point." Lily said "We're in the middle of the ocean and we have no food or fresh water. We'd be lucky if we survived three days." The Shadow Gear men exchanged glances.

"Well, then we'll just drink the water around us!" Droy reasoned.

"Are you insane?!" Lily asked "This is salt water! You'll dehydrate quicker!"

"Then what are we going to do?!" Jet asked. For once, Lily felt lost for words.

"I only have one question on my mind." Lily suddenly said "Where are Gajeel and Levy?"

* * *

Gajeel and Levy walked through the island's jungle together. Not much was said between the two but every now and then, Gajeel would look at Levy but then turn his eyes away.

"We should be getting close." Levy stated "I can feel the air cooling a bit."

"I can smell fresh water." Gajeel commented along the way. They passed by a few more trees, too many to count if you asked Gajeel. It looked to him like the more they search for this fresh water source, the deeper into the jungle they went. He prayed that he could find some iron on this fucking island. Because if he didn't get any iron in the near future, he wouldn't be able to replenish his magic, and Lord knows they would need it to survive this fucking place.

 _"Come to me,"_ Gajeel suddenly heard nearby _"Gajeel. Come to me, protect me."_ Gajeel normally didn't do this, but something really called out to him hearing that voice. And he intended to find out. He kept his eye on the path Levy went on and began to follow where he heard the voice. But as he continued, he began to feel his self awareness and consciousness begin to black out.

 _"That's it Gajeel. Come to me my darling and do as I command."_

* * *

Levy continued on the path until she began to hear something; water falling. There was a waterfall nearby!

"That must be the fresh water source!" Levy chirped "Gajeel! We're close! We're almost there!" She turned around and noticed he was missing "Gajeel?" she looked around; no sign of him anywhere. Levy looked around the area and began to re-trace her steps.

"Gajeel!" she called out "Come on! This isn't funny! If you want to find iron so badly we could search later! We need to stay together!"

Seeing that he wasn't responding to any of her calls, Levy began to search the area for clues. There on the jungle floor, she found Gajeel's footprints.

"Found you you naughty iron dragonslayer." she hummed. Levy followed the path and as she did, she began to feel something wasn't right. Like as if she was being watched by something, or someone.

* * *

"Gajeel!" she continued calling out "Where are you?!" She stopped in the middle of her tracks "Please! I don't want to be on this island as much as you do, but we need each other to survive. Just come out! It's not really fun without you." Suddenly, she felt and heard someone come up behind her. She turned around and a smile appeared on her face.

"Gajeel!" Levy smiled "There you are!" she looked at him and noticed it right away; something wasn't right with him. He was staring at her blankly "Gajeel? Are you ok?" Levy waved her hand in front of his face but regretted it as he grabbed it forcefully, pinning her down to the ground "Gajeel! What's going on?! What're you doing?!"

 _"Kill her."_ Levy heard a voice say _"Kill the girl, and be my lover forever Gajeel."_ Levy's eyes widened; there was someone else on the island.

"Gajeel! This isn't you! Snap out of it!" She tried to reason, before she could speak again, Gajeel put his hand on her throat, cutting some of her breathing.

"G-Gajeel!" she gasped. She looked deeper into his eyes; the deep blood red she somewhat fell for was coated in an orange like hue. Levy realized he wasn't concious.

 _"So..."_ she heard that voice from before say _"Looks to me my new lover knows you."_ Levy's eyes averted to a figure closing in and she couldn't believe her eyes; it was a tall slender woman- no snake? It looked like both. Her body was coated in nothing but scales, she had large breast and no clothes. Her hair was miniature snakes.

 _Gorgon._ Levy realized she read about them in her books. They were said to have gone extinct long ago and had the ability to turn you to stone with one look. But this one seemed different to Levy; this gorgon must have been the seductress type she read about. She heard rumors that one was left. Looks like they were true.

"Let him go!" Levy gasped "He's a good man and doesn't deserve it!"

 _"Why would I let him go?"_ The gorgon asked _"He's perfect. Chissssssseled by the Gods, strong, does what I ask. He's perfect to be my new Lover!"_

"L-Lover?!"

 _"That'sssss right, his strong genes are going to bring my species back to the top! I'll take every last seed of his until he runs dry. When I'm finished, you can have the remains. That is, when I kill him."_ Levy growled at the gorgon but it was cut short as Gajeel pressed slightly harder onto her throat.

"G-Gajeel!" Levy squawked.

 _"He can't hear you." The_ gorgon smiled with a snake like tongue slipping out of her mouth _"He's too far gone for him to hear you."_

"Gajeel! It's me Levy! Please hear me! She has you under her control! Don't let her take you! Please! I'm going to die if she takes over!" Gajeel looked at Levy with his blank stare as Levy pleaded to him. She placed her hands weakly over his and for a moment, the orange hue in his eyes dissipated.

"S-shrimp?" He gasped.

"Gajeel." she smiled weakly. The moment was broken as all of a sudden, Gajeel let go of Levy and clutched his head. There was a deep swelling of pain in his head.

"AAARRRGHHH!" he screamed "MY FUCKING HEAD!" As he screamed into the air, his screams stopped and he fell on the ground, passed out.

 _"Impossssible!"_ the gorgon screamed _"It's imposssssible! No man had ever broken from my charm spell!"_

"Gajeel isn't any ordinary man." Levy replied "He's a Fairy Tail Mage! And no Fairy Tail Mage is weak! _**Solid Script: Freeze!**_ " The word _**Freeze**_ appeared in thin air and surrounded itself around the gorgon. Freezing her completely solid. At that moment. Levy pushed the gorgon's frozen statue body off a nearby cliff and then, it shattered into a million pieces, killing the gorgon.

A sudden groan ripped through the air and Levy soon spotted Gajeel sitting up and rubbed his temples.

"The hell happened?" Gajeel grumbled.

"Gajeel!" Levy screamed. She made her way over to the dragon slayer to check on his condition.

"Shrimp? The fuck happened?" he noticed the red marks on her throat "What the hell happened to your throat shrimp?!"

"Gajeel, you were under the control of a gorgon." Gajeel looked at her puzzled.

"The fuck's a gorgon?"

"A human-snake hybrid. They're well known in Greek Mythology, they were around five hundred years ago; but they started going extinct. Some have the ability to turn you to stone with one gaze, others seduce men to do their bidding. This one was trying to seduce you to be her personal sperm bank." He looked away from Levy with an embarrassed blush but also a mixture of guilt.

"So she made me try to kill you." Gajeel mumbled riddled with guilt. Levy placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault." Levy reasoned "You weren't in the right state of mind."

"All I remember is hearing a voice telling me to come to it and protect it and everything went blank. Great, now it's gonna be a fucking bitch getting to the water source with her around."

"Won't be a problem." Gajeel cocked a pierced eyebrow.

"The fuck you mean?"

"I froze her solid with my magic and pushed her off a cliff. She's dead and now her entire species is extinct." Gajeel looked at Levy surprised but then smirked and gently rubbed her head.

"Didn't know you had it in ya shrimp." Gajeel smirked "I mean yeah, I'd arrest you for killing an endangered species but I think I'll look the other way this time, you really saved my life shrimp." Levy blushed at his words with a smile on her face. Gajeel then got up and helped her up "You find water yet?"

"Yeah! I found a waterfall nearby." Levy replied with a smile "Let's get back and I'll show you!" With that said, Levy took Gajeel's hand and guided him to the water source she found.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Ok things got crazy in the last chapter! This one is going to be a little bit exciting so be warned!

* * *

 **Chapter 5: A Major Discovery.**

A few days had passed since Shadow Gear and Team Gajeel left for the job and The Fairy Tail Guild was bustling about as usual. People coming back or leaving for a job, drinking, merryment all around, unaware of the current situation with their comrades. Mirajane Strauss was re-organizing the binder filled the names of Guild members who left on jobs and came back. She skimmed through the pages and noticed something right away; Gajeel, Pantherlily and Team ShadowGear have not returned from their missions.

"Master!" Mira called out "I have something that seems a little concerning to me."

"Speak your mind Mira." Makarov said while sitting in a meditative position on the bar.

"It's Team Shadow Gear, Gajeel and Pantherlily. They haven't come back from their missions yet."

"What were the missions?" Mira looked at the paperwork and skimmed it with her finger.

"Um," she hummed "Shadow Gear went to translate some ancient runes from an ancient Dragon Civilization in Rosebud Village and Gajeel and Pantherlily went to take care of a bandit issue near Water Lily."

"That does sound strange that they're not back yet." Makarov replied while stroking his beard and mustache "Give it a few more days. Yesterday was the Crowned Princess' birthday so the trains are going to be busy." Mira nodded, closed the book and began to waitress the guild.

* * *

Levy sat on a nearby rock that was part of the beautiful fresh water spring they found. She was in her bra and underwear, drinking a carved out coconut that was filled with a combination of water, coconut shavings and coconut milk, mango, kiwi and strawberry with a little slushed ice she conjured up. She drank the smoothie near the waterfall and enjoyed the beautiful surroundings.

"Hey Shrimp!" Gajeel screamed from the top of the waterfall while wearing only his underwear "Check this out!" He grabbed a strong vine and swung on it like Tarzan. When he let go, he formed into a cannonball and back flipped into the natural pool.

Levy clapped at Gajeel's stunt.

"That was amazing Gajeel!" Levy smiled. Gajeel then popped out of the pool, swam over to Levy, got out and picked her up like a sack of grain "Kyaaaaa! Gajeel! What're you doing?!"

"You're going in with me." He smirked.

"Gajeel! I just ate! I can't-"

"That's a myth as old as time." He climbed up the rocks while Levy was flailing in his arms. Before she could blink Gajeel grabbed another strong vine and swung on it with her in his arms.

"GAJEEL YOU DUNCE!" He let go and both fell into the pool. They went deep into the little cavern that was made by years of erosion.

Levy swam up to get fresh air and looked around.

"Gajeel!" She screamed "I'm gonna get you!" She looked around "Gajeel?" No where to be found "Where'd you go-EEEEEEKKKKKKK!" She suddenly felt something come up behind her and grab her pretty strongly.

"Gihihihihihihi!" Gajeel laughed while hugging Levy from behind "Gotch ya!" He held onto Levy and then made his way back to where they were relaxing on the rocks. Both grabbed their smoothie filled coconuts and began to relax.

"What ya think of this place?" Gajeel asked Levy suddenly.

"I think it's beautiful!" Levy smiled "It's like it came out of a storybook."

"Gihihi, always have a way with words, don't ya Levy?"

"Well, when you read a lot you pick up-" she stopped herself mid-sentence "Did you just call me Levy?"

"Tch, well yeah that's your name ain't it?"

"Well, you normally call me Shrimp, Shorty, Short-stack, Book-worm, Small fry-"

"I get your point." He took a quick sip of his smoothie "But to be honest, I don't feel the need to call you those right now." Levy cocked an eyebrow at his response.

"What do you mean?" Levy asked.

"I don't know. For some reason, I don't feel the need to." Gajeel confessed "I called you those nicknames because I like to poke fun at you and whatnot. I don't know what it is, but I just don't feel like it right now." Levy looked at him with surprise; was Gajeel... _maturing?_ No, he probably wasn't in the mood "Hey, how do you feel about being on this fucking rock?" Levy thought about it for a moment before giving her answer.

"I feel a little homesick, still shocked about what happened and unsure how long we can survive on here;" Gajeel nodded in understanding "but I feel this place is also beautiful and in someway, I'm glad no one discovered it. I mean, take a look at today's society; we're knocking down acres apon acres of forests and destroying beautiful natural occurrences with our garbage, it makes me sad. Seeing this island, how untouched and how clean it is, it truly shows nature is a beautiful thing." Gajeel nodded in understanding.

"I see where you're going with this, I also noticed something with this island."

"What do you mean?"

"I noticed," Gajeel began "I'm less stressed then normally." Levy thought for a moment before realizing what he was saying "I mean, I don't have to take a job to pay for bills, I don't have to put up with bullshit, I don't have to worry about money."

"Yeah,"Levy smiled "I don't have to pay rent, I can relax, and even not worry about how I look all day. Maybe this island is a blessing in disguise."

"Probably. Only if I got some damn iron on this joint."

"Never know." A moment of silent passed before Levy said something "Ok, I think I know what we need to do next if we're going to be staying here. Now that we have fresh water, we're going to need to find protein, make a fire, make a long-term shelter for us to live in, find an iron source for you, and see if there's a way we can signal for help."

"So why don't we build a tree house for the shelter thing?" Gajeel asked. Levy perked up hearing this.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Levy smiled, Gajeel smirked as he heard her ramble on about ideas to build the place"We can add a few bedrooms, a place to cook, a bathroom, a safe way to get up and down-"

"Oi! Easy Levy, there's only so much I can do! Gihihi!" Levy looked at the beautiful waterfall and the natural pool when she noticed something; something she didn't notice before.

"Hey Gajeel, I think I see something in the spring."

"The fuck is it?"

"I don't know, but I think it's a cave."

"A cave?"

"Yeah." She jumped into the water, swam over to the spot, performed _**Solid Script: Light**_ and went under the water. She swam closer and no doubt about it; it was a cave. Levy went back up for air the moment she discovered the truth.

"Gajeel!" She gasped "It is a cave! Come in, I think it leads somewhere!" Gajeel jumped into the pool of water and went under the water, Levy quickly conjured a _**Solid Script: Air**_ and along with another _**Solid Script: Light.**_ They both then swam into the underwater cave, noticing how deep it truly was. As the continued through the cave, a light could be seen through the ceiling, _natural light._ Levy made a quick motion to Gajeel and both swam up to the opening. When they went up, _**Solid Script: Air**_ dissipated and _**Light**_ stayed.

"A hidden cave!"Levy gasped "Wow! It's beautiful!" She noticed Gajeel suddenly making sniffing noises and looking around.

"I smell something." he stated "Something familiar." He whiffed the air again before looking up in a daze and began to drool from the side of his mouth "Iron! Iron! There's iron in here!" He got himself out of the pool and made a run for one of the cave walls.

"Gajeel wait up! We need to stick together!" Gajeel quickly pulled Levy out of the pool and ran to the wall, sniffing it like a dog who smelled meat on the other side.

"Oh yeah! There's iron here!" He turned his arm into a pickaxe and began to hit the wall repeatedly. Five minutes later, multiple silver colored ores fell from the wall. Gajeel picked one up and smelled it.

"IRON!" Gajeel screamed happily "Holy fuck, yes!" He then stuffed it into mouth, chewing it and savoring the taste "Fuck, this is one of the best iron's I ever tasted! No problems with it!" He stuffed another ore into his mouth and munched happily. Levy let the word _**Light**_ hit the ceiling to illuminate the place and she studied the walls. She noticed silver colored veins in the wall. From the entrance, all the way to the end.

"Gajeel," she replied "this entire cave is loaded with pure iron! I think we stumbled across a natural iron mine!"

"Call it what you want, I call it a free buffet." Levy noticed right away that the cave is farther than it implies.

"I wonder how far this cave goes?" She let the word _**Light**_ follow her until she suddenly tripped over something, causing the word to extinguish. Levy looked up but soon regretted it when she came face to face with a skull.

"KYAAAAAHHH!" She screamed before scooting herself away in a scared manner.

"Oi! Levy!" Gajeel screamed before putting a comforting hand on her shoulder "What's wrong?" He noticed Levy pointing at what scared her and looked immediately in shock, it was a skeleton "Goddamn, looks like that poor bastard had a bad day." Levy looked at him with a serious look.

"A bad day?! More than a bad day, he died Gajeel!" Gajeel shrugged.

"Either way, let's see if he has something on him that could be useful to us." Gajeel walked over to the body and noticed a large satchel hanging from the side and began to search it.

"Gajeel! That's grave robbing!" Levy said in a stern voice.

"Tch. Like he's gonna use this stuff." Gajeel replied "I mean look!" He pulled out of the bag an old Sorcerer's Weekly Magazine, which had a very sexual picture of Mirajane on it.

"Dear God." Gajeel continued to search in the satchel and then found something. He pulled one out and looked at it "Hey, I think this guy had lacrima on him."

"Let me see!" Gajeel tossed her a lacrima and Levy examined it "This is a blank lacrima! If I use the correct spells I can provide us with electricity, heat, and refrigerating for our tree house!"

"Gihihihihi, we sure got lucky! I think he has a lot on him!"

Gajeel's eye suddenly lingered to something the skeleton was holding and grabbed it immediately.

"Oi! I think he left a note!" Gajeel looked at the note and then passed it to Levy "You read it, I can barley make any fucking thing out. Dude writes like Salamander." Levy took the note, summoned another _**Light**_ and read what she could make out.

"A good portion's worn out." Levy muttered "Some of it is coated in blood, his handwriting wasn't the best but I think I can make out some of it." She cleared her throat before reading what she could make out _"To whom ever reads this, beware! For he is out there! If you go to the abandoned volcano you wil-"_

"Will what?"

"That's it. The rest is coated in blood." A moment of silence passed before Levy spoke up again "I wonder what he meant _he is out there?_ "

"I don't know Levy, but it seems like he's been here awhile. Seems like we're not the first to step on this island."

"But this shows how dangerous this place could be. He looked like he might have died of malnutrition."

"Couldda," Gajeel shrugged "C'mon Levy, let's grabbed that waterproof bag or whatever the fuck it is, I want to come back and snatch as much iron as possible." Levy nodded at his words and soon they made their way back to the falls.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Ok, a bit of a scary moment for our heroes in the last chapter, now you guys probably heard what happened with our fellow fanfiction writer MissyPlatina (Writer of _Texting Fire_ and _Virtual Flames_ , etc.) if you didn't recently, she was the victim of a bullying incident and it made me furious someone would stoop that low at a fellow fanfiction writer. I'm an anti-bullying person and I _**do not**_ tolerate bullying of any type. So, I'm dedicating this chapter to MissyPlatina as a way of saying I hope nothing but good fortune to her in the future! Let's see what's going on with the others!

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Hunger and the Truth.**

"Man I'm so hungry." Droy groaned.

"You're always hungry." Jet replied a bit irritably. It had been a few days since they became stranded at sea, and the signs were obvious. Jet and Droy were developing 5 o'clock shadow (Lily's muzzle hair was a little longer than usual), they haven't slept much in a few days, considering possible shark attacks. Their clothes were stained by salt water, their little life raft broke and now they were using Droy as a flotation device. And so far, when it came to land or a boat, they couldn't find either.

"It's been two days since we ate." Lily grunted "We'd be lucky if we could find any food out here."

"Can't you swim down and use your sword to fish?" Jet asked.

"I would but I don't know what area we're in, we could end up shark food."

"I could go for some shark or whatever." Droy replied while his stomach growled. Droy looked over at Lily and began to imagine the Exceed cooked on a platter, with a side of french fries. Jet on the other hand began to imagine Lily turned into a lamb chop like meal with gravy.

"Droy." Jet whispered to his fellow teammate "Thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Wait for Lily to fall asleep and eat him?" Droy whispered back.

"Yep." They waited fifth-teen minutes before they heard light snores. Jet and Droy began to make a grabbing motion towards Lily.

"You do realize I have the ability to transform into a form that is 2x both your sizes and can take you both down with just one flick of my tail." Lily muttered. Jet and Droy became startled hearing Lily say this to them.

"We-we weren't going to eat you!" Droy said startled.

"Well good, cause I'm a Goddamn Exceed, not your fucking taxi or your next meal. Unless you want a non-stop ticket to the afterlife bitches! I don't give a shit, I'm the original weapon of mass destruction, I'll turn day into night mother fuckers so you could kiss my furry ass!"

With a quick change of thoughts, they left Lily alone and prayed for land or a ship to come by.

* * *

"Mira," Lucy said while walking over to the barmaid "I've been looking for Levy all day, is she back from her mission?"

"No sorry," Mira replied "Shadow Gear hasn't checked in."

"That's weird. I spoke with Levy before she left and she said that it wouldn't take her long to finish the job."

"It does strike me as weird, and the weird thing to me is Gajeel and Lily went on a mission not too far from where they were and they aren't back yet either."

"You're kidding!" Lucy said shocked.

"Sadly no," Mira replied a little sadly "we haven't heard from either team. We heard from Gajeel two days ago and he said that they would be back soon."

"Do you think they ran into some trouble?"

"I doubt it, it would take a lot to take down both teams." Lucy thought for a moment, as much as she loved Levy, she couldn't help but admit her team was kind of on the- oh what was she saying? Levy was the main source of income for that team. Wasn't for her Jet and Droy would be in the poor house.

"I do admit it is suspicious that their not back yet. Have you spoken about this with the master?"

"I did yesterday, he said give it a few more days before raising red flags."

"So we're just going to have to wait."

" 'fraid so." Both girls then left to do what they had to do. Mira with tending the guild and Lucy to get Natsu off her back.

* * *

The morning sun rose in the sky on the tropical island, warming the beautiful sands and the waves washed ashore gently. Gajeel and Levy were on the beach of this unknown island, sleeping their cares away, the fire they made the night before was nothing but ash, the two Fairy Tail Mages were cuddled together for warmth and enjoyed their blissful sleep. As they both opened their eyes, they realized what position they were in and immediately, Levy squeaked and began to back away in a hurry; a blush was across her face.

"Morning shrimp." Gajeel yawned.

"M-morning." she stuttered. Gajeel began to stretch out his muscles which were covered by his shirt.

"Damn, what time is it?"

"I don't know, probably ten am." Gajeel grunted in response.

"We got anything to eat?"

"Just what's left of the fruit I picked yesterday. Once we finish that, we're going to have to hunt for some meat. We need protein to keep going."

"Gihihi." Gajeel smirked "I can handle that." He got up and walked over to Levy's bag and pulled out a mango to eat "I'll go hunting once we're done adding some walls onto our tree house."

"Is there anything I can do to help with the tree house?" Levy asked, wondering if she had the strength to lift up a wall with Gajeel. He smirked at her.

"Yeah, I need some help with the floors, and you can figure out how to get those lacrimas working so we have heat, electricity and a fridge." He walked over to Levy and ruffled her hair.

After finishing the last of their fruit (and Gajeel divulging in some iron), they began to work on the tree house. Fortunately, they managed to find a lot of debris from the crashed ship and salvaged whatever was considered usable. Gajeel cut some of the wood in order to make a perfect floor and cut a few holes in it to fit the wood to some good and healthy trees. When they both added the floor to the trees, Gajeel stapled and nailed the floor to the trees and added a few support beams below to add extra support. Two hours past and so far, they managed to finish the floor and an elevator to help them get from the tree house to the beach. Around Lunch Time, Levy managed to get the blank lacrimas to work as they were destined and fortunately, they found the fridge on the wreck ship and cleaned it out.

* * *

Around two pm, Levy was hammering a wall together. Sweat drenched her from head to toe, she was feeling the effects of the hard labor that her and Gajeel had done throughout the day. Speaking of the dragon slayer, he left about an hour ago to hunt their dinner. Now that she thought about it, it seemed he was ok with everything going on, so far. Yes, this was a lot to take in and they've only been on the island for over 24 hours. But she felt that maybe she was starting to get her connection with Gajeel back.

"Hey Shrimp!" Gajeel called out after leaving the jungle "I got dinner!" Levy watched with wide eyes and Gajeel walked back to their unfinished tree house with a dead wild boar hog tied and being dragged behind the dragon slayer.

"Gajeel!" she replied "You killed that?!"

"Damn straight!" Gajeel said proudly "And don't worry about kids, this fella's a boy."

"This will definitely be a great source of protein."

"Better be, I fucking wrestled the bastard. And I gotta bruise to prove it." He removed his shirt and showed a bruise on his beautifully chiseled abs, Levy gasped.

"Don't worry, it ain't as bad as before. Should be gone around dinner." He dragged the dead boar with him onto the hand-made elevator and was soon in the tree house.

"Firepit ready?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah," Levy smiled "I reinforced it to be safe and I added the fire lacrima underneath, followed by some wood and charcoal before putting the cooking spit above it." Gajeel nodded.

"How do I start it?"

"Just press the top of the lacrima and it will start the fire." Gajeel went over to the unfinished kitchen and began to do is work on the dead pig. He cleaned it inside and out, shaved it and removed the tusks and began to add spices and seasonings Levy and Gajeel found on the island (They even took a few to farm on the back porch and were even considering to make a fish farm so they had more chances of getting fish on days they were hungry for seafood). Once Gajeel was done rubbing in the spices, he put the boar on the cooking spit and put it over the fire, rotating the spit so it could be completely cooked.

* * *

Sometime that night, the boar was completely cooked and ready to be eaten.

"It smells heavenly." Levy replied, now noticing how hungry she really was. Gajeel extinguished the flames and cut a few pieces of the cooked boar. Levy began to bite into the boar and couldn't believe it, it was tasty. The meat was moist, fully cooked, the blend of spices were phenomenal. Gajeel really was an amazing cook.

"Enjoying it Shrimp?" Gajeel asked white taking a huge chunk out of his boar leg.

"Yeah, I never eaten something like this before."

"I had. A few times during my days as a kid and when I was away on missions in Phantom Lord." Levy smiled as she watched Gajeel bite the boar leg and then take a large gulp of water.

"Hey, Gajeel." She suddenly said.

"Hnn?" he grumbled while chewing his meat.

"I was wondering something, if you don't mind me asking.-"

"Spit it out Shrimp, I ain't got all day."

"Why were you so eager to get back to Magnolia by today? I mean yes, I want to get back home too but you really were into gettin-"

"Metalicana." Levy stopped hearing him say that name.

"Y-you're foster father?" Gajeel nodded.

"Today would've been his Hatching Day. It's like a birthday but Dragons hatch from eggs. Had he lived, he would of been 450 years old. Basically, it would of been his 50th birthday." Levy was left speechless at his words, Gajeel always acted like he never cared about his foster father; but after his passing, he's been more depressed at the subject of him (which is why she would try to avoid the topic).

"I'm so sorry." Levy squeaked "I-I didn't know I-"

"Don't beat yourself up shrimp." Gajeel waved "I knew you didn't know. It's best to tell ya now then never." A moment of silence passed before Gajeel continued "You know, before I found out what really happened to him, every July 7th or Hatching Day I would drink myself till I'd pass out. But when he passed, I built a memorial in my backyard and on either day, I'll take a bottle or two and have a drink with him." Gajeel looked away with a blush "Don't tell anyone else. You and Lily are the only ones who know." Levy nodded in understanding before an idea popped into his head.

"You're father never had a proper funeral hasn't he? Why don't we build him a memorial here and say a few words."

"Forget it shrimp, one's enough. Despite being my dad he was basically a bastard."

"Nonsense! If you and I are going to be here for a while, then it's the right thing!" Once she finished eating, Levy left the tree house and began grabbed a giant rock.

Gajeel watched as she set the rock in a specific place and grabbed a large shiv of metal that washed up on the shore.

"Gimme that." Gajeel said while taking it out of Levy's hand "You're gonna hurt yourself." Gajeel turned his arms into a chisel and hammer. He began to carve into the stone while Levy ran into the near by jungle to grab some flowers. When it was over, Levy came back to see the carving on the rock.

 _Metallicana Redfox_

 _X341-X791_

 _The King of Iron_

 _A Father_

 _A Friend._

"It looks amazing." Levy complimented while placing the bouquet she made.

"Think so?" Gajeel asked, while Levy didn't notice the blush coming across his cheeks.

"Yeah, he would of loved it." After staring at it Levy cleared her throat "Gajeel, you want to say a few words?" Gajeel shrugged as if to say, _ah fuck it_ and cleared his throat.

"Metallicana, you had a lot of your own issues. You could be a bastard when you wanted to, I remember the time you got bugs stuck between your teeth and told me to get in there and turn my arm into a lance so I could 'practice' but the truth was, you wanted me to clean your teeth. To be honest, I only think you took me in was because you were jealous of the other dragons-" Levy cleared her throat "But, despite your faults, you tried to be a good father." Levy heard sniffling noises come from the dragon slayer "I'm sorry, for things I said in the past, things I did. I knew I was a fucking bastard for a child." Gajeel stopped and Levy would never believe her eyes; Gajeel was crying.

"He's in a better place." Levy soothed. She ran over to the grieving dragon slayer and hugged him tightly. He fell to his knees and sobbed hardly in her shoulder "Gajeel, I'm here for you, I'll be here for you no matter what!" At her words, Gajeel hugged her tightly before finally calming down.

"I think I feel a lot better." Gajeel suddenly admitted "I haven't felt this good since I was a kid. Gihihi."

"I guess you needed a good cry."

"Yeah. Don't tell no one I cried."

"Who's there to tell?" He got up from his place, dusted his pants off and helped Levy up.

"C'mon Shrimp. Let's go take a shower and get some rest. We gotta roof to build tomorrow." Levy nodded at Gajeel's words and walked back to their unfinished tree house.

Gajeel didn't know what it was with Levy, but ever since she forgave him for his actions in Phantom Lord, he devloped a warm fuzzy feeling for her in his cold iron heart. She somehow managed to penetrate the walls he created around himself. And not only that, he wanted to do a lot to her. By that, he means naughty things. Stuff that parents would shield the eyes of children from. But, he also wanted to spend time with her _outside_ the bedroom. He wanted to spend it together, clothed. At that moment, Gajeel realized it; he was in love with Levy. But right now, he wanted to keep it to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Got not much to say, just enjoy! **Warning: Lemon**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Two Become One.**

"Master," Mira suddenly said to the elderly Guild Master.

"Hnn?" the old man asked, seeming to be falling asleep.

"It's been over a week since Shadow Gear and Team Gajeel left and we haven't heard from any of them!" Makarov looked at Mira with concern.

"Over a week with no contact? That does make it concerning."

"Hey, has Levy come back from her mission yet?" Lucy suddenly asked the two "I haven't heard from her and she said she would be home in two days." Mira and Makarov looked at Lucy with surprise.

"Is Gajeel-kun and Lily-san back yet?" Juvia asked suddenly "Gajeel-kun promised Juvia he'd take Juvia to go see our old friend Totomaru." The other three looked then all looked at Makarov.

"Attention!" Makarov suddenly called out "Has anyone had any recent contact with Team Shadow Gear, or Team Gajeel?" There was a moment of silence.

"I haven't heard from Gear-head since he left." Natsu explained.

"Levy said they were going to be back in two days!" Laki replied. Another pregnant silence spreaded across the guild.

"Something's wrong." Erza said while standing up "If Shadow Gear and Team Gajeel were running late, they would've contacted The Guild."

"What were their missions?" Wendy asked.

"Gajeel and Lily were taking care of a group of bandits near Water Lily, and Team Shadow Gear was doing some studies on ancient ruins in RoseBud Village." Mira told them.

"They're not too far from each other. " Freed pointed out. Lucy pulled out her copy of Weekly Sorcerer Magazine when something caught her eye; an article with a headliner about WaterLily. She immediately read it to see if anything involving the current whereabouts of their missing Guild members was mentioned.

"Guys!" Lucy suddenly screamed after reading the article "Listen to this!" A few mages surrounded Lucy and she began to read the article.

 _ **" WaterLily Ship Captain Found Dead. Crew Members and Passengers Still Missing."**_

 _"While the country celebrated the birthday of our Crowned Princess, the dock town of WaterLily is in shock about the death of local ship captian Hijoshikina Nattojobu ,age 46. On Monday earlier this week, a young couple in the town of Akane were walking the beach when they found the body of the sea captian who was last seen taking a cargo ship to the harbor town Hargeon._

 _'The day he left was on the night of a very bad storm.' said one dock worker to Sorcerer Weekly 'We tried to warn him multiple times but he refused. He wanted to get the cargo to Hargeon and a few people who were in a Guild boarded the ship so they could get home.'_

 _The Magic Council had managed to find three crew members (while seven others are still missing) who were stranded at sea and took them immediately to a local hospital. The men were suffering from dehydration and lack of nutrition. When in stable condition, The Council questioned the three crew members and discovered that they are suffering from partial amnesia because of the trauma of the event. When interviewing the crew at the dock, they couldn't remember the missing Guild members. The Council would like it if anyone who knows something to please contact The Magic Council as soon as possible."_

Between the title and the article was a picture of the Magic Council surrounding the Akane Resort beach and a body bag being taken away in an ambulance. Fairy Tail sat there in a complete stunned silence after reading that article.

* * *

Over a week had passed since Gajeel and Levy had been stranded on this island and Gajeel and Levy had grown closer then they've ever been. The two had finished the tree house and it was beautiful; it was everything they need. Gajeel used his magic to create an underground well and created a piping system so now the tree house had running water. Levy got all the lacrimas working, and now they had a compost to make more nutritional soil, a garden to grow their own fruits and plants and now were close to having a fresh water and salt water fish farm. You could really say they were thriving on this island.

Levy was swimming in the ocean in her underwear, catching fish in the net she and Gajeel created, grabbing a few plants, some fish eggs, some oysters, everything she could get her hands on. Once she finished she swam ashore and quickly made her way to the salt water farm to get the fish into the water. Fortunately, Gajeel created an iron pool for both fish farms to prevent the water from being sucked into the sand. She released the net and placed them all into the salt water pond.

"There we go." Levy smiled. She suddenly felt a pair of arms lift her up by the waist "Waaaahhh! Gajeel!"

"Gihihihi." Gajeel smirked "Got more fish I see, huh shrimp?"

"Yeah, I'm really glad we thought of this, hows the garden?"

"The plants are doing well I guess, fucking things are springing to life."

"At this rate, we'll be completely loaded with food!"

"Gihihih, damn those who didn't think we could survive!" He hugged Levy (which surprised her) and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Shrimp," Gajeel suddenly said "look what I caught!" He whirled her around to show her the dead animal in his clutch.

"A game hen?" Levy asked. Gajeel then held up another hand "Two Game Hens!"

"Damn straight! Plus I found their eggs so breakfast is on me tomorrow! Gihihihihi! You sit tight Shrimp, I'll cook dinner tonight."

"Do you want to eat outside?" Gajeel stopped in his tracks and then smiled.

"Sounds great to me Shrimp!"

* * *

Gajeel cooked the meal and served it to himself and Levy. Levy savored the taste of the bird and managed to eat the entire plate.

"That was amazing..." Levy said dreamily.

"Glad you liked it Shrimp." Gajeel smiled while using a sharpened finger to pick his teeth.

"Do you want to go swimming? The water is really nice today." But Levy shrugged it off and began to run to the water while Gajeel stripped to his boxers. He then caught up to Levy and lifted her off the ground and threw her into the water.

"Kyyaaaaa! Gajeel!" Levy screamed.

"Gihihihii." he smirked before diving into the ocean and swimming up to her.

"Gajeel! Why'd you do that?!"

"Ah c'mon short-stuff, it's not like it actually hurt ya!" Levy stood up from where she was swimming and when Gajeel wasn't looking, she splashed him. He looked at her with a menacing glare and a grin that would make anyone just crap their pants.

"You're gonna get it now Shrimp!" His arm turned into a gun which he then pointed at Levy and squirted sea water at her. He chased her around before finally getting close "I gotcha now!"

 **"** _ **Solid Script: Waterfall!"**_ the word _**Waterfall**_ appeared out of thin air and washed above Gajeel, soaking him to the bone and now made things worse.

"Kyaaaa!" she ran away from the scene with Gajeel heavy on her tail. As she got out of the water, she stumbled and fell flat on her back onto the sandy beach. Gajeel ran after her and positioned himself right on top of Levy in a sexual manner and pointed the handmade watergun at her.

"Any last words shrimp?" Gajeel smirked. Unsure of what to do in this situation, Levy puffed her cheeks and then stuck her tongue out in a childish manner. Gajeel's tanned cheeks turned bright red at this sight and then, he did something he never did to Levy; he kissed her. Levy's eyes widened at first but she soon gave in, and kissed him back. As they kissed, Gajeel opened his mouth and let his tongue begin to stroke Levy's lips, begging for entry which Levy obliged. Both their tongues wrestled for dominance and Gajeel held onto her tightly but then stopped kissing her and began to gently kiss her jawline and neck.

"Ahhh..." Levy moaned "Gajeel..." He stopped mid-kiss and looked at her.

"You know..." he smirked "We _**are**_ the only humans on this island." Levy popped one eye opened and looked at him "And since we are the only ones... we're gonna have... _ **needs.**_ " Levy smiled at him.

"I know what you mean." She kissed him passionately.

"So, whadd'ya say shrimp? How about we take the party else where." Levy looked at him with a smile on her face and passionately kissed him.

Gajeel got up from his position and lifted Levy up like a sack of potatoes and went to the tree house's elevator. Once they were inside, Gajeel took Levy to their bedroom and threw her onto the bed (which they made with Gajeel's iron and a quality mattress that washed up on shore) and then got on top of her. Kissing her passionately and caressing every single part of her body.

"I want you so bad." Gajeel muttered in her ear. He kissed down her neck and soon made his way to the valley between her breast. He licked and savored the taste of her skin until his hands made their way to her back and unhooked her bra. Once the bra was removed, Gajeel's eyes widened at the sight of Levy's breast. They were smaller than the ones of the girls at the guild, but to Gajeel, they were perfect. Seeing Gajeel looking at her chest, Levy began to feel insecure and tried to cover her chest "Don't. I want to remember you like this. Fuck, you should'a been born a Goddess, Shrimp." He began to lick around her breasts, causing Levy to mewl and then, he took a nipple and put it into his mouth.

"Ah!" Levy moaned "Gajeel!" He rolled her nipple in his mouth and lapped on it, he even nibbled on it a bit.

"Fuck!" Gajeel growled as Levy scraped his scalp with her nails. He made his way back up to her and kissed her passionately. As he kissed her continuously, he rolled down her underwear and protruded his finger into her womanhood. Moans and mewls filled the air as Levy's nails ran down Gajeel's back, leaving behind a trail of rake marks on his muscular body.

"Time for my meal." He kissed her stomach and then took a long lick of her wet womanhood. A gasp escaped Levy's lips before Gajeel began to divulge in her lower reigon. She moaned at his actions and wantonly lifted her legs up higher so he had a better hold.

Levy felt as if she was on cloud nine the entire time; a mountain of ecstasy she was literally climbing on. Gajeel swirled his tongue around before Levy finally reached her breaking point. She seized and organized, releasing her juices into Gajeel's mouth.

"Ok that's it." Gajeel growled huskily. He slipped off his boxers in record time and pressed his length against Levy's inner thigh. She could literally feel it pulsing at that moment "I can't take it. Please, let me have you!"

"Take me!" Levy pleaded "Please! Take me!" Gajeel gave her his signature smirk, pushed himself inside of Levy and showered her with kisses to distract her. A few grunts of discomfort from Levy were released into the air and then, she felt the head of his manhood hit a barrier; her virginity.

"Damn you're fucking tight." Gajeel grunted "On the count of three ok Shrimp?" Levy nodded "One-" he thrusted his manhood through her virginity "two three." he gently moved his hips back and forth in a rocking motion. Levy felt pain in the beginning but it soon turned into pure pleasure. She let out moans and mewls which added onto Gajeel's pleasure as well.

"Gajeeeeellll." she moaned out to the heavens.

"Shit Levy!" He began to pick up the pace. As the seconds ticked by, he got faster and faster "Fuck! So- so close!"

"Gajeel, I- I can't take it! AAAHH! Aaah! AAAH AAAH!" At that moment, Levy reached her peak, with Gajeel tailing behind. With one final thrust, a symphony orchestra of orgasms could be heard throughout the island. And when the symphony began, both released their seeds into Levy's womb.

With exhaustion taking over, Gajeel blacked out for a moment and landed on top of Levy (with his face falling into the bedding). Regaining his consiousness, Gajeel pulled himself out of Levy and looked at her. They were centimeters apart, only one centimeter from another kiss. Their breaths were heavy from their two hours long activity. And then, he looked at Levy with all the love he had and whispered to her "Marry me."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Ok, Chapter 7 was something, so Chapter 8 is going to be great... for a lot of reasons!

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Vows.**

Over a week had passed and Jet, Droy and Lily felt like they were dying. Very little water (all thanks to a canteen loaded with fresh water they found floating around), no food, been in nothing but sunlight and salt water for over 72 hours. They were goners.

"Man..." Droy moaned "We're gonna die out here."

"Don't say that." Jet replied weakly "We can't give up..."

"As a warrior," Lily explained "I learned that there are times you have to give up. And right now, that's the time."

"We're Fairy Tail Mages! We don't know the meaning of giving up!" Droy and Lily looked at Jet with the meanest look they could muster up. It was then, Jet decided to give up; they were gonna die.

"The only thing I regret, is never trying every single food out there and getting with Levy." Droy moaned.

"The only thing I regret is not getting it with Levy." moaned Jet.

"Only thing I regret is never getting to see Gajeel and Levy's children." Lily replied. The Shadow Gear men looked at him with a serious look "Hey, it's obvious you both aren't ever getting with her."

"So, how are we gonna go out?" Droy asked.

"We got an option." Jet replied "Drowning, starving to death, dehydration."

"Anyone vote drowning say aye!"

"Aye!" they all replied.

Just when they were about to do the deed, something caught Lily's eye.

"Guys!" Lily screamed "It's a boat!" The Shadow Gear mages looked and realized he was right; it was a boat.

"We're saved!" Jet replied.

"Hey!" Droy screamed "Over here! Please! Help!" The ship, noticing the waves and cries for help began to turn to where Jet, Droy and Lily were.

"It's on it's way!" Jet screamed. Lily quickly activated his Area and floated up to get the ship's attention "Over here!" Lily looked at the sails and recognized the insignia right away.

"It's Sabertooth!" Lily smiled "We're saved! It's Sabertooth!" The ship got closer and closer until finally, the ship stopped right next to them.

"Oh my!" a familliar voice said. The three mages looked and found a short, white haired girl with an angel like bikini and mousy brown eyes; Yukino "You we're right Rogue, there are people out here!"

"Great..." a sickly voice (which is believed to have belonged to Rogue) replied "Let's help them up..." Yukino sent out an escape boat (and got all the physically strong men in the guild) and pulled the boat up. Once the boat was safely on the ship, the three Fairy Tail Mages collapsed onto the ship.

"Wait a minute," Rufus suddenly said "I remember them! They're members of Fairy Tail, the cat is Gajeel's companion."

"G-Gajeel's?" Rogue groaned. Yukino and Minerva walked over to the three and gave them all blankets, some saltine crackers and a glasses of water.

"What were you doing in the middle of the ocean?" Minerva asked. The three began to explain about the situation. From the moment they took the ship, to where they were now "I did read in Socerer Magazine that a ship captian's body washed up at the Akane Resort's beach and the Council reported that five members of a Guild went missing. I didn't expect it to be Fairy Tail's mages."

"Well," Jet said after drinking the entire glass of water "we've been out there for over a week. To be honest, I'm surprised we lived as long as we did, and we still don't know where Gajeel and Levy are. Enough about us, what're you guys doing out here?"

"Guild Fishing Trip!" Ogra smiled while holding a large fish in his hand.

"Well," Yukino explained "we were until we found you guys. Now we're going to have to get back to shore, you three need to get to a hospital."

"And," Rogue added while trying not to gag "we'll have Sting contact your Guild once we land." he suddenly turned green "And when we finish throwing up! Ulk, GAHHHH!"

* * *

Sunlight shined onto the island and filtered into Gajeel and Levy's Tree house Hideaway. It bathed their naked bodies as they cuddled together in their bed. Levy's eyes opened to the sight of Gajeel's God Like body cuddling with her. A small smile appeared on her face as she studied this mouth wateringly gorgeous man. She stared at him for another minute before witnessing him open his blood ruby eyes and staring at her.

"Morning." Levy smiled.

"Don't wanna get up." Gajeel grumbled while nesting his head back into the pillow.

"We have to silly. We got work to do around the island." She was about to get up when she felt Gajeel snake his arms around her waist.

"Shrimp," he questioned "no one discovered this island except that bag o' bones we threw in a ditch, right?"

"Y-yeah?" Levy replied.

"So, since we are technically the first on this island and are now running everything on it, that makes us it's rulers, correct?"

"Hmm... I guess that counts." She could literally feel him smirking.

"Then I declare myself King of this island. And as King, I declare today is a day off for all it's people. So get back in bed!" He pulls her close to him and cuddled with her.

"You're pretty cuddly today."

"You're my woman now, be expecting it." He nuzzled his face against Levy's bare neck and started kissing it.

"You know shrimp," Gajeel suddenly said "I was actually serious about the marry me thing." Levy looked at him with surprise and sat up, her bare chest now bare to the world.

"Yo-you were?" Levy asked with surprise.

"Yeah, I want to get married." A few tears began to well up in Levy's eyes before finally falling onto her cheeks and their bed sheets "O-Oi! What ya cryin about?! I didn't mean to offe-" she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! I'll marry you!" They shared another passionate kiss which had Levy feeling as if she was on cloud nine "B-but wait. Gajeel, we can't get married."

"What?! Why the fuck not?"

"It takes more than just saying let's get married. We need to get a license to show we are a married couple, we have to get approved by the country we-" she was stopped by a kiss.

"Shrimp, we're in the middle of nowhere in a country of our own. I don't need a piece of paper to tell me you're my wife. I don't need a stupid ceremony in the eyes of a God I doubt is watching (probably got other stuff to do). All I need is you by my side, and that's enough for me to say you're my wife," he kissed her cheek "my queen," he kissed it again "the future mother of my children." Levy blushed at his words and realized it; he was right. They didn't need a piece of paper to say they were married. As long as they had each other, that's what really mattered.

"You're right." Levy smiled "Let's get married!"

"Sunset today?"

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

Around sunset, Gajeel waited on the beach with two rings in his hand. One large and the other one smaller. It was a beautiful sight, this island was perfect and he was in some way, happy he got trapped on this island. Now that Levy was going to be his forever, he felt nothing but happiness build up inside him.

"I'm here." Levy called out. Gajeel looked up and couldn't help but blush. She walked down the sandy beach in a wedding dress. A pure white gown with a beautiful Cinderella like skirt, it fit her perfectly.

"Where'd you get that dress shrimp?" Gajeel asked.

"A crate washed up on shore," Levy explained "I figured it would have food and extra supplies in it but I found this dress instead. It fits like a glove! There's also a suit in the crate, I got it incase you wanted to wear it." She handed it too him and he quickly grabbed it and changed right in front of her.

"Ready shrimp?" Gajeel asked. Levy nodded and Gajeel then gave her the larger ring "I Gajeel Redfox, take you, Levy McGarden, to be my lawfully wedded wife. In love, sickness, health. Till death do us part. I promise to protect you no matter what, I promise to make you moan and give it too ya so good you wouldn't walk straight for day-"

"Gajeel!" Levy squeaked embarrassed.

"What? Who's gonna complain? A sand crab? Where was I? Oh yeah, I promise to never let you down and to love everything about you. You're all I need in this world." he slipped the ring on her left finger "Don't leave my side Shrimp. I do." A tear trickled down Levy's face and a smile plastered on her lips.

"I, Levy McGarden, take you, Gajeel Redfox, to be my lawfully wedded husband. In love, sickness, health, Till death do us part. I promise to love every part of you for eternity. I will be with you for every battle, every struggle until the end of time. I love you more than you could imagine Gajeel. I promise to do my best as your wife, and I will love you always and forever." She slipped his ring on his finger "I do." Once their vows were said, Gajeel leaned in and passionately kissed Levy. The sun setted on the couple as they continued their passionate kiss. They looked at each other with love and passion before hugging. It was official; they were married.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Ok, Gajeel and Levy are officially married!, Lily is rescued (and so is Jet and Droy). So let's see what happens next! **Warning: Lemon**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Searching and Redfox Island.**

The moment Fairy Tail read the article in Sorcerer Weekly, they all immediately headed for Levy's apartment. Since Erza was the head Matron of Fairy Hills, she had a copy of every tenant's key in case of an emergency. So without issue, Erza unlocked Levy's door and let the girls raid the room to search for books.

"Lucy said she can try to research Levy and the others' current locations." Erza explained "Since Levy's room beats the library, it's our best bet to help us find them."

"What is Lucy-san going to need?" Juvia asked.

"She said she needs a map." Erza explained "One that's currently up to date. As well as some geography books. Max is looking in the local newspapers about information on the storm such as wind range while Warren is calling the docks in Water Lily and asking for a copy of the ship captain's last shipping route." The girls continued their search until ten minutes passed.

"Anything yet?" Laki asked.

"Nothing over here." Ever Green announced "But I did find a useful cookbook."

"I found a few racy romance novels." Erza replied. She looked around the room with a smug look on her face and placed the romance novels she found into her bra, making a mental note to let Levy know later she's borrowing them.

"Levy sure has a lot of books." Bisca replied while looking through each one "I think it doubled in the past year."

"Wouldn't surprise me if it quadrupled." EverGreen commented.

As the girls searched through the books, they suddenly heard a voice:

 _"Hey Guys!"_ the voice in their head called out; it was Warren, he was using his Telepathy Magic.

"Warren!" Erza replied "Do you have the Ship Captian's log?"

 _"The docks sent me a copy through the lacrima communicators. Listen, Sting from Sabertooth stopped by."_

"Sabertooth's Guild Master stopped by?" Laki wondered.

 _"Yes, he came to tell us some good news! They found Jet, Droy and Lily while they were on their Guild fishing trip!"_ The girls gasped hearing the news.

"What about Levy and Gajeel?" Erza asked "Were they with them?"

 _"From what Sting said, no. They weren't with them. They got seperated during the storm. Jet and Droy are at the hospital and Lily was taken to the vet to be treated. We're heading to the hospital right now!"_ hearing this, the girls dropped everything in their hands and ran out of Fairy Hills to the hospital.

* * *

Jet and Droy were sharing a room and were getting as much sleep as they could, they were hooked up to IV fluids and a heart monitor to keep an eye on their conditions. The Fairy Tail Guild made their way to the room. Once they entered, Jet and Droy woke up from their sleep.

"Hey guys," Jet said weakly.

"Hey Jet, Droy." Lucy said calmly with a wry smile "How're you feeling?"

"Like crap." Droy replied "Is Lily ok?"

"He's at the veterinarian hospital since he is technically an animal. The vet said he'll make a full recovery."

"Glad to hear." Jet smiled. He couldn't really care for Lily or his Dragon Slayer companion, but since he was a Fairy Tail member, he was naturally concerned.

"What happened?" Erza asked. Jet and Droy mustered up enough strength to tell the guild about the incident. From the moment they were invited on the ship, to the moment the ship sank and were found by SaberTooth.

"Well, that's quite a tale." Laki admitted "Do you have any idea where Levy and Gajeel could be?"

"No," Droy admitted "we have no clue. We pray they didn't get caught by Alverez."

"I doubt they would." Lucy admitted "So far from my current research, it seems they went south. I don't know 100%, since this is Levy's forte. But I'm going to keep trying!"

* * *

Gajeel was cooking breakfast in his and his wife's tree house. He smiled at the memories of yesterday, how they said their vows on the beach, their vows and kiss. But he sure couldn't forget the Wedding Night; how his and Levy's naked flesh touched, how she cried out his name, how she- he stopped himself when he realized he could get a nosebleed and ruin their breakfast. Right now, his beloved wife was sleeping away her cares in their bedroom. The scent of eggs and freshly cooked meat filled the air of the tree house and made Gajeel want to drool. Before he could think, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and a tiny body press against his back.

"Morning." Levy whispered seductively in his ear.

"Hey Shrimp." Gajeel laughed quietly before kissing her passionately.

"What's for breakfast?" she walked over to his side, wearing only his shirt, no underwear and bare feet. Her hair was wild showing she slept well throughout the night.

"A couple of chicken eggs, and some wild pig meat." Gajeel shrugged.

"Wait," Levy said, sleep now disappearing "where'd you get the chicken eggs?"

"I found a few roaming the area, I captured them and we'll make them plop out as many eggs as possible." Levy couldn't help but laugh. Once breakfast was made, Gajeel served it on wooden plates he carved and the two enjoyed their new found companionship together.

"Hey Shrimp," Gajeel suddenly said after taking a sip of his glass of water "we're now technically King and Queen of this island, right?"

"Yeah?" she couldn't help but giggle.

"So, this place is gonna need a name." Levy thought about it and realized he was right, this island would need a name.

"I think, Iron island!" Gajeel smirked " 'cause of it's iron mine! Gihihihi." Levy looked at him with an unsure look.

"I don't know," Levy admitted "It needs a name that makes it sound interesting..." she thought for a moment before it came to her "Why not, Redfox Island? We are now the Redfox family after all." Gajeel smirked hearing her idea.

"I like it."

"Redfox Island it is then! After this, we got to go hunting, we'll start getting low on food soon." Once finishing their meals, Gajeel picked Levy up bridal style and took her back to their room.

"Gajeel, what're you doing? We got to go hunting."

"Maybe later Shrimp, but right now I think it's time for my mid-morning snack." Gajeel smirked.

"M-mid morning snack?" She suddenly felt Gajeel plop her onto the bed and climbed on top of her. Before she could say more, she felt his tongue attack her woman hood and begin to divulge deeper into her core. Levy's moans filled the room and became music to Gajeel's ears. He poked his tongue in and out until he lifted her up and lied down on the bed, allowing her to ride his tongue. She ground against his muscle back and forth and allowed him to taste every bit of her core. Before long, she climbed at the top of the highest mountain and released her seed straight into Gajeel's mouth.

"That's it!" Gajeel screamed. He turned them both over and opened Levy's legs. He ripped off his underwear and entered her without warning. He pounded into her, rocking his hips back and forth. Levy grinding into him and he continued his little quest to possess her. He bend down as he continued to pound her and he began to nip and lick at her neck.

"Mine." he grumbled "You're fucking mine shrimp, ya hear? All mine!" He continued his assault on her neck and soon made it down to her chest, he lifted up his shirt and began to suck on one of her perked nipples and teases the other one. With one final thrust, both reached their breaking points and released a symphony orchestra of orgasms. When they were capable of catching their breaths, Gajeel slowly pulled himself out of his wife, and curled up next to her.

"You know," Levy panted "we do have enough food for three more days." Gajeel smirked hearing this "And I did see a wild strawberry bush that was close to blooming. So we can give it a few more days to fully ripen."

"Gihihi, I'm getting the hint Shrimp." Gajeel laughed. Then, he reached in for another kiss, continuing where he and his wife left off.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: not much inspiration in this chapter. But we finally make progress with Lucy and the rest. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Found them!**

Lucy read through each and every book brought to her and all the papers about the wind speed, currents of that area, and the ship's route. She wrote down every bit of notes she could create, grabbed a few pins and some string, and wrote on small pieces of paper "Gajeel and Levy." and different hours of the day. She pinned on a giant map of the country and the surrounding water a trail. First they were seperate (showing the two missions) but soon, they connected, showing when they met up. That was only the easy part. She now had to start with research using the ship's schedule and the weather patterns on that day.

"How's it going Lucy?" a sweet voice asked. It belonged to Mira, she was bringing Lucy a glass of water to help her stay hydrated.

"So far so good." Lucy sighed "It's going to be a lot of work. This is mainly Levy's forte; but I know I can do it!"

"That's the spirit! Call me if you need anything!" With that said, she left the room. Lucy continued to pin every piece of the map that was the route Levy and Gajeel took it up to where the ship would be around midnight. Once the pins were place, Lucy began to do her research. Wind speed, ocean current and the fact it was a full moon that night.

"They went south." Lucy muttered "But, how far south?"

* * *

The day passed and so far, Lucy got very little work done. She managed to get some portion of where they went down; but she got stuck in one spot. One measley spot. It seemed to Lucy that's where Gajeel and Levy's trail ended. She suddenly let out a large yawn and looked out the window seeing the time of day it was; sunset. The Guild will be closing soon. Needing a good meal, bath and some sleep, Lucy unpinned the map from the table (keeping the pins that kept track of Levy and Gajeel's location in tact after taking them out of the table), rolled up the map, gathered her books and notes and made her way back home.

The rest of the night Lucy ate her dinner, took a nice hot bath and finally went to sleep. As she slept her cares away, she suddenly began to hear snoring. Lucy opened her eyes and there, sleeping right next to her was Natsu.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs. Her screams startled the Dragon Slayer and his Exceed off the bed onto the floor.

"Yeesh Luce." Natsu yawned.

"What the hell are you two doing here?!"

"Did you forget?" Happy yawned "We're staying with you for a week until our rodent infestation settles down." To be honest, Lucy didn't remember this conversation at all.

"Well sleep on the couch." Lucy sighed "I got to get some sleep. I still have to find Levy and Gajeel!"

"How's it going so far?" Natsu asked.

"So far, not well. I managed to track how far south they went, but I got stuck."

"What do you mean you got stuck?"

"The storm calmed down two hours after they fell into the ocean. So they were taken by natural current."

"So they were taken south by the natural current?" Happy asked while eating a fish.

"Seems like it." Lucy admitted "But, something seems wrong to me."

"How so?" Natsu questioned, coming into the room with a mug of cocoa he just made in Lucy's kitchen.

"I don't know. But, the currents should have probably swept them back to Fiore."

"Do you think they were caught by The Alverez Empire?"

"No. If you recall, no one has seen ships in that area belonging to the country. "

"Can I see the map?" Natsu asked. Uncertian, Lucy pulled the map out of the area she kept it in and rolled it out. She showed it to her teammates and they studied it with curiosity.

"I don't get it." Natsu admitted while sipping his cocoa.

"I figured you would." Lucy sighed "Basically the pins are showing which way they went. I studied the wind speed and ocean current and this is the results."

"Why does it stop there?" Happy asked pointing at the pin that ends the trail.

"That's where I lost them." Lucy sighed sadly "I tried everything. That they might have went further, turned back, might have been picked up by a boat but no matter what, this is the results I get."

"Do you think they're-" Happy interrupted.

"NO! NO way in hell they have to be alive!"

"Jeez, Happy." Natsu replied while sipping his cocoa "The hell you thinking?"

"Sorry." Happy replied. Natsu took another sip of his cocoa and a drop landed exactly on the spot where the trail ends.

"Whoops."

"Damn it Natsu!" Lucy groaned "You ruined it-" she cut herself off for a moment seeing the stain. She stared at it for a moment, calculating the spot and the cocoa stain Natsu created.

"Everything ok Lucy?" Natsu asked putting his finished cocoa down.

"Natsu, you're a freaking genius!" She jumped out of bed, kissed the Fire Dragon Slayer on the cheek and grabbed her books.

"What I do?"

"What if I did find them?!" The Dragon Slayer and the Exceed looked at each other "The currents in that area stay in a circle and don't even form a whirlpool. When Natsu made that stain, it got me thinking; what if they did find a place rest? Like an abandoned ship or an _**island**_!"

"But Lucy," Happy said "the map shows there's no island in that area."

"You're right Happy." Lucy pointed out "What if this is an island no one discovered yet! No shipping routes go in this area because of dangerous waves! What if the current and waves directed Levy and Gajeel onto an island that no one discovered!" Lucy raced over to her Communication Lacrima and dialed Erza's number.

"Who're you calling?" Natsu asked.

"Erza?" Lucy said into the lacrima "I'm sorry to bug you this late but I got great news; I found them! I think there's an island they landed on after the storm! They must have been staying there ever since!"

 _"That's great Lucy!"_ Erza's voice rang from the phone _"I'll call the Master first thing in the morning and we'll go find them!"_

 _"_ Sounds perfect!" With the decision made, Erza and Lucy simultaneously hung up "We're going to find them by boat tomorrow."

"By boat?!" Natsu groaned "Come on Luce, isn't there another way?"

"No," Lucy sighed "sorry Natsu, but it's our only way we can find them. Unless Blue Pegasus is willing to let us borrow their air ship, then we can do something about this." Lucy looked at her alarm clock and found it said 1AM "Go to sleep guys, we got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Natsu and Happy nodded and immediately crawled into Lucy's bed. With Happy at the foot of the bed. Not in the mood to argue, Lucy just went along with it and fell asleep as the Dragon Slayer's snores ripped through the air.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Ok, time to get back to Gajeel and Levy! I hope you guys like this!

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Rescued.**

Fairy Tail took off by sea early in the morning the next day. The scent of the salty sea air hit the nostrils of Fairy Tail and it felt calming and amazing. Well, to everyone except Natsu and Wendy; they were too busy with their motion sickness.

"Ughhhh..." The dragon slayers groaned.

"Get me off of here." Natsu whined.

"I wish my magic would work right now." Wendy cried.

"Take ease child." Carla soothed "Hopefully, we'll be there soon."

"Are you certian about this Lucy?" Erza asked with seriousness.

"Yes," Lucy replied "We should be there around Lunch time. For our sakes, I hope I am right." Lucy looked out into the Ocean and prayed that she really was right.

* * *

The Redfox family woke up to the sun beaming down on them and the beautiful sounds of the jungle and the ocean.

"Morning." Levy yawned while stretching, her naked body now revealed.

"Morning." Gajeel smirked. He leaned in and kissed his beautiful wife "Left overs for breakfast?"

"Yes please." Gajeel got up from their shared bed, his bare bottom now exposed and made his way to their kitchen to heat up the leftovers for breakfast.

"Please put something on, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Aww come on Shrimp, I know if my manhood got hurt, I know you'd kiss it better. Gihihi." Levy's face turned completely red at his statement.

* * *

After breakfast, Gajeel and Levy decided to have a date on the beach. Levy setted up a small picnic and Gajeel happened to had found a tarp that washed up on shore (along with a few perfectly intact books that he planned to give his wife). Levy set the tarp down and smoothed it out. Placing some rocks in the corners to keep it from messing up while Gajeel opened the small picnic basket (which was something Levy weaved together) and setted up their drinks.

"There!" Levy puffed after finishing setting up "We're ready!" She looked over to her husband and noticed a smirk on his face "Gajeel, why are you looking at me like th-KYAAAAA!" Gajeel picked her up suddenly and tossed her into the ocean "Gajeel you idio-" Levy cut herself off the moment she saw her husband begin to remove his shirt, showing off his muscular abs before jumping into the ocean to join his wife.

* * *

"How long until we get there?" Erza asked Lucy who was studying the map the best she could.

"According to my calculations.." Lucy explained "We should be there soon. Hopefully we should start to see land." Lucy began to rub Natsu's back as she studied the map.

"Guys!" Juvia screamed "Juvia sees land!" she pointed out farther into the ocean and there, sitting still and calmly was Redfox Island.

"LAND HO!" Max screamed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Gajeel and Levy were lying on their blanket. Naked as could be. Gajeel had cuddled himself into Levy's lap as she read one of the books she had in her bag. He looked up at his wife, a good look at her bare breast and then his eyes lingered to the ring on her finger. Right now to Gajeel, this was pure Heaven, and he was sure of one thing; he didn't want to be rescued.

"Something on your mind dear?" Levy asked snapping the Iron Dragon Slayer out of his thoughts.

"Just thinking." Gajeel smirked.

"About..."

"How much I love you." Levy's cheeks turned bright pink at his words. A smirk appeared on his face and Gajeel kissed her lips gently but passionately.

He continued to kiss her. But with more lust and force. Gajeel began to climb on top of Levy, earning a moan from the Mrs. His flesh was rubbing against hers; rubbing against each other and creating a delicious friction.

"Ah!" Levy moaned "Gajeel..." Gajeel began to kiss her neck and make his way down her body.

"JESUS!" a voice screamed "Over two weeks you two had been missing and already you two are getting horny. Make all the little Gajeel's and Levy's you want later!" Levy screamed at the top of her lungs and Gajeel let out an iron dragon's club. The owner of the voice was none other then Natsu.

"N-natsu?!" Levy squeaked "KYAAAAAA!" Levy grabbed the tarp and covered herself with it "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with the entire Guild." Natsu replied. Just then, the entire Guild walked over to their missing Guildmates.

"You're alive!" Erza smiled.

"And fucking naked!" Gray screamed.

"Like you have any room to speak Stripper!" Gajeel screamed, pointing out Gray was in his boxers.

"Juvia has known Gajeel-Kun for years!" Juvia admitted "And not once did she want to see her friend like this!" Gajeel grabbed his boxers which were lying on the ground and slid them on.

"You guys fucking mind!" Gajeel screamed "The wife and I were having sex, and we'd like to finish."

"Wait, WIFE?!" The entire Guild screamed.

"Y-yeah." Levy sighed, tightening the tarp around her "What are you guys doing here again?"

"We're here to rescue you two!" Bickslow happily stated.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: Ok, things are really going to change! I kid you not! I hope everyone likes it!

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Stay with Me.**

"You're taking us back to Fairy Tail?!" Levy asked, now completely dressed and shocked.

"Yep!" Natsu smiled. They moved the reunion into Gajeel and Levy's tree house. Despite it being a little cramp, it was enough room to fit the main members of Fairy Tail in there.

"You guys signed you're death warrant the moment you guys set foot on this island." Gajeel grumbled "This island has fucking currents that won't let you leave."

"That's not a problem Gajeel-kun." Juvia explained "I can control the currents of any source of water. This is considered an exercise to Juvia."

"How did you find us?" Levy asked.

"An article appeared in Sorcerer Weekly," Lucy explained "It said a Ship Captain's body was found on the beaches of Akane and that the ship carried five people from a local guild. Once Sabertooth confirmed it was you guys, we called Water Lily and they gave us the captain's ship route."

"What about Jet, Droy and Lily?"

"They're safe." Mira smiled "Sabertooth was on a fishing trip and found them. They were taken to the local hospital and vet and are being treated for dehydration, sunburns and possible kidney failure." Gajeel smiled a little hearing this; his cat was safe and sound.

"So this tree house," Gray asked "you and Gajeel built this?"

"Yeah," Levy explained "we thought we would never get off this island so we made this house for ourselves to keep us safe and whatnot."

"It's beautiful." Erza smiled "I wish I could have a house like this."

"Well," Natsu said with a yawn "I think it's time we take Levy and Gajeel back to the guild."

"Hey," Lucy suddenly said "where _**is**_ Gajeel?" The Fairy Tail mages looked around and found no sign of the iron dragon slayer.

"He was here a minute ago!" Freed replied.

"Did he wander off?" EverGreen asked. Levy sat there and thought for a moment, where did her husband go?

* * *

"GAJEEL!" Levy called out "Gajeel!" she walked around the jungle, looking for her husband. She checked his usual hunting spots, the waterfall, even the cave loaded with iron. As she continued her search, she made it through the entire jungle before coming across a rocky wall; the inactive volcano. _This is my only option._ Levy thought. She found a path and made her way up there until she found her husband, sitting at a nearby cliff and cave, looking out into the sky and looking depressed.

"There you are!" Levy smiled "I've been worried sick!" Gajeel looked away from her and looked out "Babe, what's wrong?"

"Nuthin." he grumbled.

"Gajeel..." Levy sat down next to her husband and placed her hands on his bare back.

"I fucking don't want us to go back." Levy was stunned.

"Y-you don't want to go back to Fairy Tail?"

"I want us to stay here." Levy felt surprise rise in her chest; he didn't want to go back?

"Gajeel, we have a life there." Levy explained "We have a guild, friends, homes-"

"But we have a life here!" Gajeel growled which silenced Levy "A life where we don't have to work to pay off bills, don't have to stress about shit, not even the fucking war that's gonna be on our doorstep any day now!" A moment of silence passed before Gajeel took a deep breath "Shrimp, are you happy here with me? Being my wife and everything?"

"Of course I am Gajeel," Levy sincerely said "this is the most time we spent since our Counci-"

"Then why do you want to leave?"

"Well, we have unfinished buisness. We got a war coming up, I kinda miss my books-"

"So you rather go back to a country where things stressful instead of staying here with me, your husband."

"That's not true Gajeel!" Levy explained. Gajeel looked at her with slight anger and maybe sadness.

"Then why the fuck do you want to go back?!" he asked. She looked lost for words at the moment.

"Gajeel," she began "I-" she was cut off when Gajeel cupped her hands into his.

"Stay with me Levy. Please. Let's live on this island together. I want to grow old and die with you on here. As King and Queen of Redfox Island." He gently kissed her lips.

"Alright." Levy agreed "We'll stay." Gajeel smiled at her decision, grabbed her and kissed her passionately.

"Gihihi." Gajeel smirked "You won't regret it Shrimp. Now, let's arrest Salamander for trespassing into our country. And maybe adopt the brat to be the princess of the island."

"You want to adopt Wendy?" Levy asked.

"Tch, she could pass as our kid." Levy thought about it and realized that he was right. After the decision was made, the married couple began to walk back hand and hand when an odd noise came from the cave that was made deep inside the abandoned volcano. Gajeel and Levy's eyes widened; they became stiff and their blood ran cold.

"W-what was that?" Levy asked in a scared tone.

"Don't know." Gajeel admitted. The sound came from the cave again. It scared Levy even more, but it also sound like a _snore._

"I'm going to check it out." Gajeel said.

"I'm going with you."

"No. Stay here incase something happens. I can't let you get hurt." a blush appeared on Levy's cheeks when he said that. With a quick kiss, Gajeel sneakily made his way to the mouth of the cave. He tip-toed his way into the cave and his enhanced eyesight kicked in. He looked around the cave and soon spotted the beast. Gajeel felt as if his blood turned into pure ice and his legs turned to pure iron that melted at the spot and refused to move. There, sleeping away his cares without knowledge of the intruder in his cave was Acnologica.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: YIKES! I'm sure no one expected that coming! Ok, what's going to happen now? By the way, I am dedicating this week's chapter to Aya-eisen who recently had been having a rough week with family and a car accident! Get well soon Aya!

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Escape.**

 _Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shitty shit shit shit._ Gajeel repeated a million times in his head. He watched as the self-proclaimed Dragon King slept his cares away, snoring loudly and twitching his only arm. Gajeel studied the evil creature and let out a very quiet growl. He hated Acnologica. He took his father, the happy times in his childhood,so much from him and the entire world! And here, Gajeel found the damned bastard right here, sleeping away like as if he was the most innocent creature on the planet.

 _Now's your chance!_ A voice in Gajeel's head screamed _He's vulnerable! You could get a clean cut! Kill him and mount his head over your fire place! You'll be a hero all over Fiore, and you'll really win points with the Shrimp._ _ **That**_ won Gajeel over!

Gajeel silently turned his arm into a sword and began to pull it over his head; he was going to make a clean cut and end this dragon once and for all. Just when he was about to do the job, Acnologica opened his eyes and looked at Gajeel with a menacing glare.

"Well well." Acnologica snarled "If it isn't the metal brat. You finally showed yourself." Gajeel looked at him in shock.

"Y-you knew we were here?" Gajeel asked. The dragon smirked.

"I smelled you the moment you both landed on my island; but I was paitent. I waited for one of you to slip up." The Dragon began to prop himself up with a slight stumble. Gajeel realized he did that because of his missing arm which Igneel took with him to the grave. But it seemed that despite the fact he had grown accustomed to living without an arm; he was still struggling.

"I was going to let you guys live your lives the way you chose on this island without knowledge of my existence had you stayed away from my cave." Acnologica continued to explain with an evil smile "But, you now have entered my cave so I have to kill you and your friends." Realizing the danger he and his friends were truly in, Gajeel began to make his way out of the cave as the dragon tried to attack him. But because of his missing arm and the size of the cave, Acnologica was having major difficulties. Gajeel saw this as an opportunity and hit a few stalagmites, sending them crashing down on the dragon. Acnologica stumbled back in shock as Gajeel ran out of the cave and straight for Levy.

"Gajeel," Levy called "what're you-WAAAHHH!" Gajeel ran over to her, picked her up like a sack of potatoes and ran off the old volcano as soon as possible "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Fuck the questions Shrimp." Gajeel yelled in terror "That roar in the cave is Acnologica!" Levy's eyes widened in fear.

"A-Acnologica?!"

"Yeah! This island is his home! That's a reason no one ever finds his location!" Levy's mind was racing a mile a minute the moment she heard him say those words. Then, she remembered something important.

"Gajeel! The note we found with the body! That's what the body was trying to warn! He tried to warn anyone who came on the island to get off immediately! He must've died at the hands of Acnologica!"

"Well we're next!" Gajeel screamed "We got to warn everyone!" They soon arrived at the boat and everyone was getting ready to leave.

* * *

"SET THE BOAT!" Gajeel screamed "SET THE FUCKING BOAT WE'RE IN DEEP SHIT!" As Gajeel ran to try and get on the boat, Acnologica appeared out of the inactive volcano and roared an ear-piercing roar.

"SHIT!" Lucy cursed "It's Acnologica!"

"Not him again!" Bixlow screamed.

"MAVIS! IGNEEL! SAVE US!" Vijiter yelled. As Fairy Tail watched, Lucy suddenly noticed Natsu growling.

"Finally." Natsu growled "I can kill the bastard." Natsu jumped off the ship and began to run on the sandy beaches of Redfox Island _**"FIRE DRAGON'S: ROAR!"**_ Natsu's cheeks expanded before he released a great amount of fire out onto the dragon king.

"I remember you." Acnologica snarled "You're that Flame dragon's kid!"

"DAMN RIGHT I AM! TIME TO DIE ASSHOLE!" The dragon swooped down and tried to go for the Fairy Tail ship only to have Juvia create a barrier out of water and try to protect the boat. Laxus let out a large bolt of lighting and tried to hit the dragon only for it to have no effect. Acnologica then landed near Gajeel and Levy's tree house and with a flick of his tail, the tree house fell to the ground, broken as the ship it was made from.

"Not the house!" Gajeel screamed. Natsu's hand suddenly became coated in flames and he made a running start.

 _ **"FIRE DRAGON'S: IRON FIST!"**_ He lept high into the air and punched the dragon, only to have no effect.

"Natsu stop!" Lucy screamed "Now's not the time! We need to get off the island, NOW!"

"This is my chance!" Natsu screamed "I promised Dad I would kill Acnologica! I won't rest until he's dead!"

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed "The island is his home, not only that, he will have a few advantages over you! He knows the land better than you! He can defeat you without even batting an eye! Right now, we need to get out of here!" Natsu looked at Lucy before realizing she was right; now wasn't the time to end the dragon. Acnologica flew up high into the sky and began to ready a breath attack as the Fairy Tail mages made their way on the ship.

"You're going to destroy the island?!" Levy screamed at Acnologica.

"Yeah!" Acnologica screamed back "The whole damn place is dirty cause I know you two fucked everywhere!" Levy's entire face turned bright red as Gajeel smirked and Mira held out her palm to Laxus and had him pay her 20,000 jewels.

"Yeah!" Gajeel screamed at the dragon with a smug look "And we would've done it earlier on the beach-"

"Shut up! I'm still scarred for life after hearing you two all those times! Die!" Levy noticed the blush on Acnologica's face began to grow curious for a moment; was the Dragon _**really**_ _**that**_ uncomfortable with the topic of sex? The large black dragon began to build up the roar until he released it, creating a blinding white light and soon, the Fairy Tail Ship and Redfox island was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: Ok!Happy New Year! I decided to skip last week because I knew everyone was going to be with family and not want to read fanfiction. Only one more after this chapter and that's it! I hope you guys love this one!

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Going Home.**

The large black dragon flew away into the sun setting sky as the island he once called home was now gone and now was searching for a new island, making a mental note to put up a sign that warned people who landed on the island to not have intercourse on the beach. Filling the void of what used to be the island was sea water, making it like Redfox Island and Fairy Tail's boat was never there. Another minute passed before bubbles began to spring from the spot where Acnologica attacked. The bubbles grew larger and larger until a large bubble made from water, with Fairy Tail's ship and all the members of Fairy Tail inside amerged.

"Never under estimate Juvia of the Great Sea!" Juvia bellowed as she kept her arms up in order to keep the waterbubble going.

Many of those there looked up at the water bubble with awe except for Gajeel who was staring at Juvia with a proud smile. He had to admit it; maybe her hanging with the Stripper wasn't so bad. The reason he thought of that was because Juvia was now even stronger then she was back in their days at Phantom Lord. With the flick of Juvia's wrist, the bubble dispersed and the water returned to the sea.

"Set acourse for Hargeon!" Makarov announced. Nodding, Juvia took a deep breath and made a pushing like movement that looked as if she was practicing Tai Chi. The ship rumbled and then, the current began to push the ship filled with Fairy Tail Mages to the direction of their destination.

 _Great job Juvia._ Levy mentally said to the Water Mage. The Fairy Tail mages surrounded the two rescued mages and asked multiple questions; how did they survive, what did they do for fun and what blossomed their relationship. After the crowd died down, Gajeel (too depressed to remember his motion sickness) began to look out at the spot where Redfox Island once stood. He looked out at the sea, depressed and a few tears prickled in his eyes. He hasn't been this upset since Metalicana died.

"Are you alright Gajeel?" Levy asked as she joined him in looking out at the sea.

"It's really gone." Gajeel whispered sadly "It's all gone." Levy looked at him and noticed his expression, he looked like the most depressed person (or dragon) on the planet; a dragon that lost his treasure.

Levy began to rub her hand across his bare back as he looked out depressed.

"Don't be sad Gajeel." Levy smiled "Redfox Island will live on in our memories. "

"But-" Gajeel interrupted "The moment we step on Fiore soil, we won't be married anymore!"

"Ssshhhhh..." she placed her finger on his lips "Remember what you said on our Wedding Day? 'I don't need a piece of paper to tell me you're my wife.' Therefore, I don't need a piece of paper to tell me you're my husband. I love you Gajeel, and we're husband and wife no matter what." She kissed his forehead as small tears brinked out of his eyes "Just think of us as a King and Queen who just lost their entire country."

A smirk appeared on Gajeel's lips after Levy said those words.

"Thanks Queen Shrimp." Gajeel smiled before kissing her passionately "You always know how to make me feel better. We'll get our country back someday. Now if you'll excuse me, I got something I should've done a long time ago." He got up and rolled his shoulders in stretching fashion and looked at Natsu "SALAMANDER!" he screamed "YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!"

"WHAT?!" Natsu screamed "For what?!"

"For stepping into my country; we have a strict no Salamander policy on our island."

"Damnit! I didn't do shit! UGHHHH BLAAHHH!" Natsu threw up at the side of the boat. The moment Gajeel witnessed this, his motion sickness suddenly kicked in and Gajeel joined Natsu at the side of the boat.

"Oh Lord." Levy sighed. She walked over to her husband and rubbed his back gently as he let his motion sickness kick in.

* * *

Nightfall arrived and soon, Hargeon could be spotted in the distance.

"Land ho!" Max screamed. Levy looked up at the beautiful harbor town with a night sky, a smile appeared on her face; they were finally home.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: Here it is! The final Chapter of Stranded! I want to thank everyone for their love and support throughout the story, it means a lot so this chapter is to all the fans out there!

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Epilogue.**

Three days had passed since Gajeel and Levy officially returned to Magnolia. The moment they returned, life seemed to return to normal. Levy returned to her home at Fairy Hills and continued her daily life in Fairy Tail. Jet, Droy and Lily were released from the hospital sometime after Levy's return but Lily gave the vetrinary clinic a scare since it seemed he was suddenly relapsing. But after quick care, the Exceed managed to return to full strength and was able to leave the Clinic.

Fairy Tail was in it's usual atmosphere the moment. Gray and Natsu fighting, the girls rolling their eyes to the fight, Cana drinking herself until her liver decides to move out of her. Yes, things were back to normal. But the question on Levy's mind was once simple question; where's Gajeel? Levy knew he took the destruction of Redfox Island pretty badly but immediately after that, he started acting like a king around the guild. Declaring this, declaring that, and Levy was always pulled into everything because he was his Queen.

Sighing internally, Levy stirred her lemonade and tried to read a book Lucy got her as a welcome back gift.

"Levy?" Mira asked "Are you alright?"

"Hey Mira." Levy sighed.

"Is everything ok?"

"Well, I haven't seen Gajeel in two days, I was wondering if he's sick or something?"

"Oh, well you might want to ask Lily about your _husband._ " She pointed at the Exceed who was playing poker with Happy, Macao and Wakaba. Noticing him, Levy made her way over to the Exceed to ask her question.

* * *

"Ha!" Macao shouted "Three of a kind! Read'em and weep boys!" he laid the cards on the table, earning a few surprised looks.

"Nah uh!" Happy smiled deviously "Tell that to my Straight!" Happy laid his cards on the table.

"I wouldn't be so smug." Wakaba replied "Here's my full house!" He put his hand onto the table.

"Don't think you've won." Lily smirked deviously. He then placed each card on the table one by one; a straight flush.

"Damn cat!" Macao screamed.

"My fish money!" Happy cried. The three mages sat there and watched Pantherlily rake in all the poker chips.

"Heheheh." Lily smirked "Lily's eating Kiwis tonight!"

"Congrats Lily!" Levy smiled.

"Levy!" Lily smirked happily "Thank you!"

"How are your kidneys doing?"

"Better, thank you for asking! I'm taking medicine still and some cranberry juice to help; but the doctor said if anything changes, call immediately."

"Glad to hear you're a lot better! Have you seen Gajeel lately?" Lily paled at Levy's question.

"I had been meaning to look for you." Lily admitted "But I got distracted. You need to see this." He activated his Area, picked up Levy and flew to his and Gajeel's home.

* * *

Gajeel was in his once cluttered backyard and cleared out a good portion of his yard. He dug a out his entire backyard into a pool and created a large island in the center of the pool he made. A large tree was in the center of the manmade island and was now getting the finishing touches of the treehouse he added onto the tree.

"Finally." Gajeel sighed after two days of work "Now it's time to live like a king." He walked over to the lounge chair he had on the miniature beach, stripped to his swim trunks, sat down on the lounge chair, placed on his head the iron crown he made for himself, put on his sunglasses and began to drink an alcoholic beach drink that had some iron in it "Ah! This is the life."

"Gajeel!" Levy called out as her and Lily flew to where the new island was now.

"Shrimp!" Gajeel smiled "Come join me!" Levy looked around the new backyard of the Iron Dragon slayer.

"What's all this?"

"Our new country Shrimp!" He handed his wife an alcoholic beverage for her to enjoy "Like it?"

"You really went all out." She took a sip of the drink, noticing the strength in the alcohol.

"Gajeel," Lily said in a serious tone "How much did this cost us?"

"Nothing." Gajeel admitted "I used the shit that was all over the yard."

"And you did all of this in the span of two days?"

"Yep."

"Damn."

"Damn straight. And the shrimp hasn't even seen the best part."

"Best part?" Levy asked. A smirk appeared on Gajeel's face when he heard her say that.

"Come with me Shrimp." he snickered. He got up from his chair and took Levy to the treehouse. Although it wasn't as big as the old one, it was enough for two people to sleep in. She, Gajeel and Lily looked into the tiny treehouse and noticed a small Japanese style cot lying in the center of the room and until candles surrounding it, which lit up when Gajeel clapped his hands and romantic music began to play from God knows where. Realizing Gajeel's plan, Lily hopped down from the ladder and flew off from the area using Max Speed.

"So, wanna do some 'catching up' my beloved wife?" Gajeel smirked.

"I think that sounds wonderful." Levy admitted. And for the rest of the night, they did just that.

 **The End.**

* * *

Author's note: That's the end of Stranded! Thank you all so much for the support! I always appreciate it! Keep and eye out for my next series'!


End file.
